Cadenas
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Es 1899, la alta sociedad en la ciudad de Londres se reúnen para presumir su ostentosa vida. El poder y dinero es lo único que importa. Traiciones, mentiras, amores y enredos es lo que rodea la vida de Isabella Swan, se unirá o será la diferencia?
1. Capitulo 1: Amor a primera vista

Cap 1. Amor A Primera Vista.

Pov Bella

Esto de las fiestas no era lo mío, solo vine porque mi mama nos obligo, Tanya la mejor amiga de mi hermana Rosalie, le había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, mi padre antes de morir, le pago a Rose un curso de señoritas, habían invertido una gran cantidad de dinero en mi hermana para convertirla en una gran señorita de sociedad y que pudiera conseguir un esposo de altura.

Mike no dejaba de seguirme, el era hijo del alcalde que estaba por salir del poder, según mi madre debía mantener esas amistad y por nada del mundo perderla, me escondí en un armario, pero el me encontró, se metió y cerro la puerta, -Ok, termino el juego, salgamos- dije, el me evito el paso, se puso contra la puerta, -Claro, pero con una condición- dijo, ahora que quería, -Ok, esta bien, lo que quieras- dije, el sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes, -Lo que quiera? Estas segura?- Volvió a preguntar, que fastidioso era este hombre, -Si lo que quieras!- volví a decir, -Quiero un beso de tus hermosos labios- dijo, que? Se había vuelto loco, -No te lo daré- dije evidentemente ofendida, -Dijiste que lo que quisiera, y eso es lo que quiero- dijo, con tal se estar lejos de este impúdico, se lo daría, -Ok, hazlo rápido- dije, cerré los ojos, mas tarde yo en hablar que el en besarme, su aliento apestaba a tabaco, era brusco, me besaba como si fuera una pared, todo rígido, nunca me habían besado, pero no creía que todos los besos fueran así, gracias a dios termino rápido, me separe de el y salí corriendo del closet, corrí viendo hacia atrás, por no ver hacia donde iba choque con alguien, que provoco que me rebotara, el me jalo del brazo, eso evito mi caída, -Esta linda pastorcilla debería ver hacia donde va- me dijeron, levante la vista y tenia una ángel enfrente de mi, su cabello color cobrizo, ojos verdes, alto y esbelto, hasta su voz era perfecta, disfrazado del fantasma de la opera, me tenia entre sus brazos, eso me ayudo a saber que era una realidad, no pude decir nada, esta hipnotizada ante el dios griego que tenia ante mi, -Estas bien?- pregunto el, asentí, no me sentía segura de mis palabras, -Como te llamas?- me pregunto, -Isabella, Isabella Swan- dije, el sonrió, -De la Familia Swan, eres la hija menor verdad?- pregunto, asentí, -Eres hermosa- dijo, eso provoco que mis mejillas se tiñeran de color, -Te vez mas hermosa aun cuando te sonrojas- dijo, agache la mirada, no podía seguir viéndole frente, me empezó a soltar, yo que estaba tan cómoda entre sus brazos, -No eres buena aceptando cumplidos, cierto- dijo, voltee a verlo, -Ammm si, es que no los recibo muy a menudo- confesé, -Eres magnifica- dijo, se acerco a mi, y sin pedir permiso, como se acostumbra, me beso, sus labios era suaves, su aliento era delicioso, me tomo por la cintura y me pego mas a el, si esto era ser besada de verdad, no deseaba que nadie mas me besara después de esto, mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentía un hoyo en el estomago, que era esto que estaba sintiendo, era normal sentirlo cuando te besaban, no, no lo era, hace menos de cinco minutos me besaron y ni por error sentí esto, lo abrace por el cuello, queriendo que este momento fuera eterno, el se separo de mi y me sonrió, -Bella, Bella- empezaron a llamarme, me solté de el rápidamente, no podían cacharme así, -Con permiso- dije y salí corriendo, llegue a las escaleras y era mi mama, -Hija, el joven Black, quiere un baile contigo- dijo, el joven Black, no me agradaba, pero no podía renegar, cuando llegue a su lado me sonrió, le sonreí por cortesía, -Mira, seremos la pareja perfecta- dijo Black, el estaba disfrazado de pastor y yo de pastorcilla, esa era una incomoda coincidencia, baile con el, siempre de empalagoso y haciendo proposiciones indecorosas, rogaba por que ya terminara la canción, iba robarme un beso, dios que les pasa a los hombres, no podía dejar que pasara, gracias al cielo termino la canción termino, hice la reverencia, -Fue un placer bailar con usted- mentí y me separe rápidamente. Fui a una de las esquinas del salón, buscando al misterioso fantasma de la opera. La fiesta termino, nos fuimos a casa, y no pude verlo por ultima mas, ahora que me daba cuenta ni su nombre sabia.

Íbamos en el coche, -Hijas pongan atención- dijo mi madre, Rose y yo nos miramos, luego regresamos la vista hacia ella, -Se que no es el momento pero deben de saberlo- dijo, suspiro, -Se tienen que casar con un hombre de dinero, Rose, he planeado con quien te casaras, lo conocerás mañana- dijo, Rose estaba sorprendida, ella y Emmett Cullen tenían una relación a escondidas, el era de dinero, pero como tuvo la fama de mujeriego mi mama no lo tomaba en cuenta como digno pretendiente, pero lo que ella no sabia es que Emmett había cambiado desde que conoció a Rose, nunca había visto que dos personas se amaran tan intensamente, ojala algún día a mi me amaran así, -Pero madre…- repelo Rose, -Hija, tu padre desde que murió nos dejo problemas, la verdad es que es para salvar a la familia, tu padre era un soñador, invirtió la mayoría de nuestro dinero en la busca de petróleo y lo perdimos todo, eso termino de matar a tu padre- dijo, eso no lo sabia, Rose estaba pálida, no se dijo nada mas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo mi madre, si eso le pasaría a Rose seguramente a mi me pasaría lo mismo.

Estaba en la cama dando vueltas, no podía dormir y mucho menos en dejar de pensar en mi fantasma, y sobre todo en que había descubierto a mis 16 años, que el amor a primera vista si existía, no sabia como pero lo encontraría, aunque me llevara toda la vida…


	2. Capitulo 2: No lo imagine

Cap 2. No lo imagine

Pov Bella

Estaba en la cama dando vueltas, no podía dormir y mucho menos en dejar de pensar en mi fantasma, y sobre todo en que había descubierto a mis 16 años, que el amor a primera vista si existía, no sabia como, pero lo encontraría, aunque me llevara toda la vida.

Por la mañana me dispuse arreglarme, aunque lo detestara, le pediría a Rose que me llevara con Tanya (Cosa que me desagradaba totalmente, ya que ella y no nos tragábamos) para preguntarle quien era el fantasma y donde podía encontrarlo.

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Rose, ella inmediatamente me abrió la puerta, -Bella, pasa- dijo dejándome el paso libre, se estaba terminando de peinar, ella como siempre tan hermosa, -Rose?- la llame, me sentía nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a pedirle favores, ella y yo chocábamos mucho, ella tenia una forma de pensar muy parecida a la de mama, y eso a mi no me gustaba, pero si quería encontrar a mi fantasma, tenia que tragarme mi pena y diferencias, y pedirle ayuda, -Bella que sucede?- me pregunto, tome una bocanada grande de aire, -Rose, me podrías llevar a casa de Tanya? Necesito preguntarle algo- dije, ella me miro sorprendida, -Tu quieres hablar con Tanya?- pregunto, asentí, -Se puede saber para que?- volvió a preguntar, suspire, se lo tenia que decir, al fin y acabo se terminaría enterando, -Te voy a contar, si prometes no decirle a mama- dije, ella se sentó y me sonrió, -Claro! Confía en mi- dijo tomándome las manos, hace mucho que no tenia una cercanía así con Rose, ojala siempre fuera así, -Bueno, es que anoche en el a baile, conocí a un joven que iba disfrazado del fantasma de la opera, estuvimos platicando un poco y me beso- dije apenada, Rose estaba impactada, -Tuviste tu primer beso! Que emoción! Creo que si llegue ver a tu fantasma, pero de lejos!- casi grito con emoción, era raro en ella, siempre era seria, bueno lo fue desde que la mandaron a tanto colegio para señoritas, -Rose, calla!- le regañe, -Y pues quiero preguntarle a Tanya quien es- dije, ella sonrió, -Claro Bella, solo desayunemos y vamos a casa de Tanya- dijo sonriéndome.

Llegamos a la mansión Denali, después de una hora de camino, esperábamos en la sala, estar aquí nuevamente, me traía lindos recuerdos solo por lo de anoche, ya que casi todos mis recuerdos de esta casa eran horribles, cuando Rose era uña y mugre con Tanya siempre nos traían para estar con ella, pero Tanya siempre fue grosera, me hacia maldades, después de que me dejo encerrada una noche en el ático, no volví a poner un pie aquí hasta el día de ayer, mi mala relación con Tanya, me hacia tan difícil pedirle un favor, pero por encontrar a mi fantasma haría lo que fuera, -Hermosas! Que gusto verlas- dijo entrando a la sala, Rose y yo nos levantamos a saludarla, siempre era cálida con Rose, a mi solo me saludo por compromiso, -A que se debe su visita?- pregunto tomando asiento en el sillón de frente, -Venimos hacerte una pregunta- dijo Rose siempre tan educada y sonriente, -Claro, lo que sea- dijo, -Bueno lo que pasa es que ayer conocí a un joven que venia disfrazado del fantasma de la opera, y quería ver si me podrías decir quien es?- pedí, ella paso de su tono normal y palidecer, se quedo viéndome un instante sin decir nada, Rose volteo a verme, yo moví los hombros en señal de que tampoco sabia que pasaba, -Todo bien Tanya?- pregunto Rose, movió la cabeza queriendo alejar su aturdimiento, -Porque tanto interés querida?- pregunto apretando los dientes, dándome una sonrisa muy forzada, -Porque el le dio su primer beso!- dijo Rose con emoción, Tanya la vio y palideció, luego me miro, y su semblante se oscureció, no se, a lo mejor era paranoica pero creo que me estaba viendo con odio? Porque? La sangre se me helo ante su mirada, que le pasaba? –Pues no se de quien me hables querida, no vi a nadie con ese disfraz, a lo mejor fue un juego de tu mente- dijo con enojo, -Claro que no lo imagine, fue real- dije indignada, -Tanya, no le hables así, y aparte a mi también me pareció verlo- dijo Rose, -Pues entonces yo no lo vi, perdón por no poder ayudarlas- dijo con amabilidad fingida, -Bueno viendo el éxito no obtenido, nos retiramos- dijo Rose evidentemente enojada, ante la conducta de su mejor amiga, que no se podía decir que era digna del titulo de anfitriona ejemplar, -No se vayan, quédense a comer- dijo Tanya, Rose la miro, -No, esta tarde, y tenemos camino que recorrer, gracias de todos modos, con permiso- dijo Rose saliendo de la sala, mi hermana se había enojado, lo entendía, Tanya había sido muy grosera, bueno siempre lo fue conmigo, y a Rose nunca le había afectado, pero ahora había sido diferente, eso me daba esperanzas de poder llevarme mejor con mi hermana.

Íbamos en el coche, me sentí decepcionada, realmente quería encontrarlo, y Tanya había sido mi única esperanza de verlo otra vez, -Tranquila Bella, solo es un muchacho- dijo Rose, la mire con nostalgia, -Sabes, te sonara tonto, y a lo mejor no me lo creas, pero me enamore de el, fue amor a primera vista, no había cruzado ni una palabra con el, pero solo de verlo, supe que lo quería, lo se suena tonto- confesé, ella se quedo callada un momento, levante la vista y me miraba, -Bella, no es tonto, también lo de Emmett y lo mío fue amor a primera vista, así que te entiendo- dijo, suspiro, -Aun no se como le diré que me van a imponer un marido- dijo, no supe que decir, no era buena reconfortando a las personas, aunque entendía su dilema, como decirle al hombre que amas que te casaras con otro solo porque tu mama quiere, era una difícil situación.

Llegamos a la casa, le daba gracias a Dios de no tener que subirme otra vez a ese carro por el día de hoy, apenas pusimos un pie en la casa, cuando mama abordo a Rose, -Niña apúrate, cámbiate el vestido, retócate el peinado y maquillaje, ponte presentable, hoy conocerás a tu futuro esposo, y no tarda en llegar- dijo mama, Rose la miro asustada, pero no dijo nada solo subió hacia su habitación, suspire, pobre de mi hermana, le había tocado cargar la cruz de la familia, salí al jardín y me senté a ver el atardecer, mientras pensaba, seria que no lo volvería ver? O tal vez realmente lo imagine? No, no era eso, sabia que lo había visto, como pude imaginar estar en sus brazos y sus suaves labios, si era mi imaginación, que cruel broma me estaba haciendo, -Bonito paisaje, verdad?- dijeron a mis espaldas sacándome de mis pensamientos, esa voz? Yo la conocía, voltee y era mi fantasma, lo mire, no podía creer que lo tenia enfrente, el me había buscado, -Hola- dije, el sonrió, -Hola- contesto, -Te ves hermosa- dijo, no pude evitar ruborizarme, el rio, -Eres adorable- dijo se acerco a mi y me beso, si ahora todo estaba confirmado, no había sido mi imaginación, su aliento fresco, sus suaves labios y apasionados besas jamás los olvidaría, cuando terminamos el beso el me sonrió, -Tengo que presentarte a mi hermana- dije, se le oscureció el semblante, pero no dijo nada, lo jale de la mano, hacia la casa, ya adentro fui hacia el comedor a ver si veía a mama, cuando regrese, Rose estaba ahí con el y mama, se los presentaría, tal vez el era hombre para mi, -Bella, veo que ya conociste a Edward Cullen, el prometido de Rose- dijo mi madre sonriéndole a el, que? Prometido de Rose? Esto no me podía estar pasando, lo mire, y el se disculpo con la mirada, sentí que el aire me faltaba, Rose me miro y yo a ella, me observo unos instantes, ella abrió los ojos como platos, comprendió que Edward Cullen era mi fantasma, mi primer amor y ahora su prometido…


	3. Capitulo 3: Tendre que aguantarlo

Cap 3. Tendré que aguantarlo…

Pov Edward

Estaba que me aburría a muerte, esta fiesta de bienvenida para la dichosa Rosalie Swan no era lo que esperaba, la miraba desde uno de los balcones de la casa, mientras socializaba con todo el mundo prendada de Tanya.

Solo había venido por obligación, ya que desde que termine mi relación a escondidas con ella, no lo tomo a bien, pero no me importaba, no era una obligación estar a su lado.

Camina para bajar para ir por una bebida, cuando una joven choco conmigo, la tome rápidamente del brazo para evitar su caída, era hermosa, pero joven, no tenia mas de 17 años, -Esta linda pastorcilla debería ver hacia donde va- dije, me sentía hipnotizado ante su belleza, ella me miro, nuestras miradas se mezclaron, fue una atracción magnética, seguía entre mis brazos, debía soltarla, pero no quería, nadie me había cautivado así en mis 21 años, -Estas bien?- pregunte, necesita escuchar su voz, ella asintió, no dijo nada, necesitaba escucharla, -Como te llamas?- pregunte, así ella no podría contestar con su cabecita, -Isabella, Isabella Swan- dijo, así que era la hermana de la anfitriona, que giros daba la vida, nada que ver una con la otra, -De la Familia Swan, eres la hija menor verdad?- pregunte asegurando mi suposición, asintió, no podía dejar de verla, no podía creer que el ángel que tenia en mis brazos era de verdad, -Eres hermosa- dije, eso provoco que ella se ruborizara, -Te vez mas hermosa aun cuando te sonrojas- dije, agacho la mirada, se apenaba fácilmente, creo que la hacia sentir incomoda, empecé a soltarla, no era apropiado tenerla así, -No eres buena aceptando cumplidos, cierto?- dije, volteo a verme, -Ammm si, es que no los recibo muy a menudo- dijo aun apenada, -Eres magnifica- dije idolatrándola, me acerque a ella, y sin pedir permiso como debía, le bese, sus labios era suaves, su aliento era delicioso, la tome por la cintura y la pegue mas a mi, ya tenia la respuesta que tanto mi padre había esperado de mi, ya sabia con quien quería casar y pasar mi vida, nunca sentí tal atracción y veneración por alguien, y no creí volver a sentirla, termine nuestro beso y me separe de ella, le sonreí, -Bella, Bella- gritaron, ella se tenso, la solté rápidamente, -Con permiso- dijo y salió corriendo, vi como su fina silueta se alejaba de mi, me quede un momento contemplando como se alejaba, no se cuanto me quede así, sabia que tenia que hacer, baje las escaleras y sin despedirme de nadie me marche, necesitaba hablar con mi padre, quería decirle con quien deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida.

Llegue a casa, mi padre se encontraba en su despacho, toque la puerta, -Adelante- dijeron, pase, mi padre y madre se encontraban con una señora, era bajita y delgada, su piel era blanca y su cabellera rubia, esos ojos yo los había visto antes, -Con permiso- dije, -Si interrumpo puedo retirarme- dije, -No hijo, a ti era a quien quería ver, ven acércate- dijo, me acerque y me coloque alado de la señora, -Hijo, quiero presentarte a Madame Swan- dijo, me gire, tome su mano y la bese, ahora sabia donde había visto sus ojos, en Isabella, como había llegado tan rápido, ni idea, -Un placer- dije haciendo reverencia, ella hizo lo mismo, -Debo informarte que la Madame Swan y yo hemos hecho un acuerdo de compromiso- dijo, eso me tomo por sorpresa, -Tu y su hija mayor contraerán matrimonio- anuncio, sentí que mi mundo se detuvo, no, ella no, voltee a ver a mi madre, me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual no funciono, -Bueno, veo que tienen que hablar, me retiro- dijo Madame Swan y salió, -La acompaño- dijo mi madre, cuando quedamos solos, -Papa no puedes hacerme esto!- reclame, es se sorprendió, -Hijo tienes 21 años, es hora de que sientes cabeza- dijo sentándose, -Pero padre, justo en este momento venia a decirte con quien deseaba casarme- dije, el abrió los ojos como platos, -Quien hijo?- pregunto, -Justamente Isabella Swan, la hermana de Rosalie Swan- dije, empecé a caminar como desesperado en el despacho, -La conocí, me a cautivado, es hermosa, educada, no había conocido a nadie así y no quiero estar con nadie que no sea ella- dije, el solo me miraba, me recargue en su escritorio, -Padre, habla con la señora, dile que me conceda la mano de su hija Isabella- pedí, bueno, casi suplique, -No puedo hijo, ya di mi palabra de que te casaras con Rosalie Swan- dijo, del miedo que sentía pase al enojo, -Bien, ojala no arrepientas de a verle arruinado la vida a tus dos hijos- espete, el se paro y me vio enojado, -Como que arruinarles la vida a mis dos hijos?- pregunto evidentemente enojado, -Si no lo sabias Emmett esta perdidamente enamorado de Rosalie, y ella de el- dije, el palideció, -Y porque cuando le preguntaba con quien se quería casar no respondía?- pregunto el casi gritando, -Porque cuando le preguntabas con quien se quería casar, ella no estaba aquí, el espera a su regreso para poder decírtelo- dije, cerré lo ojos, no quería faltarle a mi padre, -Ahora es tarde, no pudimos decirte nuestros deseos a tiempo- dije, lo mire, el se veía arrepentido, -Perdón hijo- dijo, -No tienes porque pedir perdón, no queda otra que aguantarlo, con un perdón no cambiaremos nada, con permiso- dije y salí de su despacho, antes de decir algo de que pueda arrepentirme, me recargue en la pared y suspire, ahora todo era diferente, me había comprometido con una de las personas mas falsas que había conocido, y no podía hacer nada.

- 3

Que les pareció? No odien a mi Edward, cuando conoció a Bella no sabia de su compromiso, el lunes sabrán la continuación :D

Los quiero 3


	4. Capitulo 4: El tiempo pasa

Cap 4. El tiempo pasa…

** Te regalo mi imaginación, me regalas un like**

Pov Bella

-Tengo que presentarte a mi hermana- dije, se le oscureció el semblante, pero no dijo nada, lo jale de la mano, hacia la casa, ya adentro fui hacia el comedor a ver si veía a mama, cuando regrese, Rose estaba ahí con el y mama, se los presentaría, tal vez el era hombre para mi? En cuestión de segundos visualice mi futuro, como el me iba cortejar, cuando saliéramos, pediría mi mano, nos casaríamos, toda una vida junto a el, podría tener, -Bella, veo que ya conociste a Edward Cullen, el prometido de Rose- dijo mi madre sonriéndole a el, que? Prometido de Rose? Esto no me podía estar pasando, lo mire, y el se disculpo con la mirada, todo lo que había maquinado, donde yo me visualizaba, solo veía a Rose y a el, yo no estaba ahí, solo ellos dos en el futuro que tanto anhelaba y nunca tendría, sentí que el aire me faltaba, Rose me miro y yo a ella, me observo unos instantes, ella abrió los ojos como platos, comprendió que Edward Cullen era mi fantasma, mi primer amor y ahora su prometido, Rose bajo y fue a mi lado, -Es el?- me pregunto con voz baja, agache la cabeza y asentí, las palabras no salían, sentía que me iba a desmayar de la impresión, ella se limito abrazarme, -Todo bien niñas?- pregunto mama, Rose y yo nos separamos y nos vimos, le pedí con la mirada que no dijera nada, ella asintió. Nos acercamos a ellos, -Edward, te presento a Isabella, mi hija menor- le dijo al muy desgraciado, -Ya nos conocíamos- dije secamente, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso, -Es un placer verte de nuevo- dijo, rápidamente jale mi mano de su agarre, -Bella, que son esos modales- dijo mi madre en forma de reprimenda, -Disculpe sr. Cullen, no quise verme muy brusca- dije tratando se sonreír, -Bueno hija, puedes retirarte- dijo mi madre enojada, -Como usted diga madre, con permiso- hice mi reverencia ante ella y el patán ese, sentí que en cualquier momento mis piernas perderían la fuerza y caería, me agarre del barandal y empecé a subir, Edward solo me miraba, trataba de yo no hacerlo, -Estas bien, te ayudo a subir- se acerco y trato de ser mi apoyo, rápidamente me aleje de el, -No gracias, puedo sola- dije dolida, el me vio, solo asintió.

Ya en mi cuarto, me recargue en mi puerta, ya mi cuerpo no pudo mas, caí al suelo, como esto me paso a mi, me había ilusionado con un perfecto desconocido, el prometido de mi hermana, y aun peor el me uso, jugo con mis sentimientos aun sabiendo que se casaría con mi hermana, la vida me había jugado la broma mas cruel que podía a ver, estaba completamente enamorada de un hombre que no era para mi.

Tiempo después…

Habían pasado tres meses desde que me entere de que Edward, el hombre del que me enamore, que se casaría con Rose, me había vuelto la tercera en mi propia historia, siempre que salían tenia que ir de chaperona, esto no era nada fácil, ya que a pesar de que Rosa sabia que se casaría con el, no le ponía empeño a su relación, era fría con el, y para empeorar la situación a Edward no le afectaba esa indiferencia, el hablaba mas conmigo, era lindo conmigo, me daba los regalos a mi, parecía que a la que tenia que enamorar era a mi y no a Rose, y lo peor es que estaba funcionando, cada día me estaba enamorando mas de el, esta situación era muy difícil.

La boda de ellos es el día de mañana, y ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo de su parte, Rose estaba en la depresión mas grande que la había visto desde que le dijo a Emmett que se casaba con su hermano Edward, Emmett se había ido desde que se entero y nadie sabia de el, bueno su madre Esme si sabia de el, se comunicaban constantemente.

** Flash Back**

Estábamos en el parque esperando a la llegada de Emmett, hoy Rose le diría que se casaba con Edward, Rose le pidió a Carlisle, Esme y Edward que le permitieran a ella decirle todo a Emmett, Rose iba con la esperanza de que Emmett le pidiera que huyeran para poder ser felices donde nadie los conociera ni los juzgara, yo apoyaba su plan.

Emmett llego con un gran ramo de Rosas, Rose corrió hacia el y se besaron, que bonito era el amor, se sentaron en la banca siguiente, empezaron a platicar, solo los observa, desde donde yo estaba no se escuchaba nada, la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció, ellos empezaron alegar, el se paro de golpe, arrojo el ramo de rosas al piso, -Espero sean muy felices- grito enojado, y se fue, -Emmett espera- grito Rose, pero el ni siquiera volteo, siguió caminado, Rose se derrumbo en ese momento, me acerque a ella y la abrace, lloro en mi hombro, -Nunca podremos ser felices- dijo ella, afirmándolo mas que preguntándomelo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y para acabarla, cuando se hizo oficial el compromiso de Rose y Edward, Tanya y Rose se pelearon, como olvidar esa gris mañana.

**Flash Back**

Era sábado por la mañana, solo Rose y yo estamos en la casa desayunando, -Donde esta esa maldita- gritaron, -Donde?- volvimos a escuchar, Rose y yo nos miramos, nos paramos y corrimos a la sala para ver quien estaba haciendo tan grande alboroto.

Entramos a la sala Tanya estaba alegando con la dama de llaves, volteo a vernos y camino hacia nosotras, -Tanya que pasa?- pregunto Rose, -Que que pasa? Dímelo que tu traidora- grito Tanya aventándole un periódico a la cara a Rose, ella lo vio confundida, palideció, se lo quite y lo mire, en la primera plana de sociales, estaba la foto de Edward y Rose, anunciando sus próximas nupcias, a mi me dolía esta noticia, ya que yo quería a Edward, pero porque Tanya estaba tan ofendida? levante la vista, Tanya la fulminaba con la mirada y Rose la miraba dolida, -Eres una maldita, te odio! Nunca vuelvas hablarme Swan!- grito Tanya y salió de la casa, Rose se hecho a llorar, -Rose que pasa?- pregunte angustiada y confundida, que diablos había pasado aquí, -Tanya también esta enamorada de Edward Cullen- dijo Rose, que? También? –Como lo sabes?- pregunte, ella suspiro, -Después de que fuimos a su casa, cuando lo estuviste buscando, ella me mando una carta disculpándose por la actitud de ese día, pero tenia que confesarme que ella y Edward, tenían una relación desde hace mucho, y lo amaba, que le había pedido un tiempo para el, y pensar lo que quería, habían terminando, y ahora que no estaban juntos tenia miedo a perderlo- dijo, así que por eso Tanya se comporta así, que enredo era todo esto.

**Fin Flash Back**

Todo esto era un verdadero enredo, estábamos envueltos en amores prohibidos, traiciones, corazones rotos y desilusiones, aquí yo tirada en mi cama, torturándome con que a partir de mañana mi hermana y el único hombre que he amado y seria al único que amaría en toda mi vida, serian marido y mujer.

Algo golpeo a mi ventana, eso me desconcertó, me levante y abrí la cortina, otra pequeña piedra golpeo mi ventana, la abrí y me asome para ver quien era, para mi sorpresa era Edward, el que estaba ahí parado, -Edward que haces aquí!?- pregunte, -Ven, baja- pidió el, -No, estas loco!- proteste, -Baja o empiezo a gritar- amenazo, -ahorita bajo- dije molesta, el sonrió, esa estúpida sonrisa que tanto amo.

Ya abajo abrí la puerta y salí, hacia frio, solo llevaba puesta una ligera bata de satín sobre mi cuerpo. El apareció frente a mi, me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, eso provoco que me estremeciera, me tape con mis brazos, no se porque pero me sentía expuesta, el me tomo de la mano, -Ven vamos- dijo el jalándome, no pregunte a donde íbamos solo sabia que quería ir con el. Llegamos a uno de los establos, el me abrazo y me beso, al principio me resistí, lo empuje, pero que caso tenia resistirme, si era lo que yo quería.

Toda la noche estuvimos platicando, lo llegue a conocer mejor, el no era mala persona, aunque la duda vivía en mi, estaba apunto de hacerle la pregunta, pero el sueño me venció. Desperté un poco desorientada, Edward dormía profundamente abrazado a mi, me levante despacio para no inquietarlo, pero el se despertó, mi miro tiernamente, -Buenos días- dijo el, sonreí, -Buenos días, debo irme- dije sacudiéndome la bata ya que tenia paja pegada, -Bella yo…-, no sabia que me iba a decir, pero esto era prácticamente una despedida, y como lo era para mi necesitaba que la duda desapareciera, necesitaba saber porque me engaño aquel día, -No Edward, solo quiero saber algo, cuando nos conocimos en la fiesta y supiste quien era, porque me besaste si sabias que te casarías con mi hermana?- pregunte, el me miro seriamente, suspiro, -Cuando te conocí, no sabia que me casaría con tu hermana, esa noche, después de que te bese, me sentí cautivado por tu belleza e inocencia, ante no había querido casarme, quería seguir siendo libre, pero te conocí supe que quería seguir en tu vida, suena tonto, pero creo que fue amor, fui a mi casa hablar con mi padre para pedirle que me permitiera cortejarte, pero para mi sorpresa estaba ahí tu madre, y me hicieron saber en ese momento que ya habían acordado el matrimonio con tu hermana, y desde ese día vivo en un eterno tormento, porque Te Amo y no puedo decírtelo- dijo el, era sincero, era evidente en su cara, sus ojos no me mentían, el me amaba como yo a el, suspire, ahora me sentía mas tranquila de saber que el no me mintió, pero me dolía mas que nunca saber que el también se visualizo conmigo y ahora no podría ser, -Gracias Edward, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, debo irme- dije, en eso empezaron a gritarme, era la voz de Rose, -No espera- dijo el agarrándome de la mano, -No Edward, Rose me busca, debo irme- dije jalándome, -No Bella, huyamos, no es tarde para que seamos felices, vámonos ahora mismo!- dijo el, -No Edward no debemos- dije, -Vámonos por favor!- pidió el, se acerco a mi y me beso, en ese beso me reflejo amor y me suplicaba algo, y yo sabia que era, era capas de irme? Era capas de hacerle esto a mi familia? Lo amaba tanto para irme con el? La respuesta era si, me iría con el, me despegue de el para contestarle, pero en eso la puerta del establo, Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente, era Rose, nos miraba fijamente, se veía enojada, en eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, mire a Edward, no podía irme, esto fue una señal de que no debía irme, -No puedo- dije y salí corriendo de ahí, sabiendo que rechace al hombre que amaba y con un miedo profundo de lo que pasaría con Rose.

- 3

Que creen que pase!?

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D

By: Greis Cullen 3


	5. Capitulo 5: Culpa

Cap 5. Culpa

Pov Bella

-Gracias Edward, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, debo irme- dije, en eso empezaron a gritarme, era la voz de Rose, -No espera- dijo el agarrándome de la mano, -No Edward, Rose me busca, debo irme- dije jalándome, -No Bella, huyamos, no es tarde para que seamos felices, vámonos ahora mismo!- dijo el, -No Edward no debemos- dije, -Vámonos por favor!- pidió el, se acerco a mi y me beso, en ese beso me reflejo amor y me suplicaba algo, y yo sabia que era, era capas de irme? Era capas de hacerle esto a mi familia? Lo amaba tanto para irme con el? La respuesta era si, me iría con el, me despegue de el para contestarle, pero en eso la puerta del establo, Edward y yo nos separamos rápidamente, era Rose, nos miraba fijamente, se veía enojada, en eso se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, mire a Edward, no podía irme, esto fue una señal de que no debía irme, -No puedo- dije y salí corriendo de ahí, sabiendo que rechace al hombre que amaba y con un miedo profundo de lo que pasaría con Rose.

Entre a la casa, mi nana me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada, -Y Rose?- pregunte, -En su cuarto, mi niña- dijo mi nana, -Gracias- dije y salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rose. Cuando termine de subir las escaleras me encontré con mi madre, -Hija, no te has bañado?- pregunto, -Ammm no, ahorita lo hago, primero debo hablar con Rose- le dije, ella me giro, agarro de los hombros, y me empujo hacia mi cuarto, -Hablaran después, ahorita báñate y arréglate, la boda es en dos horas- dijo, entramos a mi cuarto, la mire extrañada porque no se iba, -Apúrate! Aquí te espero para ayudarte a ponerte tu vestido- dijo presionándome, suspire, no me quedo otra que ir a bañarme, mientras mas rápido terminara, mas rápido podría hablar con Rose, al fin la boda era a las 12, todavía tenia dos horas.

Eran las 11:30, como pude tardarme tanto arreglándome, si se la respuesta, me tarde tanto porque mi mama, todo lo hace con calma, que frustración!

Salí de mi cuarto, corrí lo mas rápido que pude antes de que ella se fuera en su carruaje, subí a el, -Que haces aquí!- pregunto Rose, estaba enojada, -Rose antes de que digas algo, no paso nada de lo que crees, nada, te lo juro, no te enojes, perdóname- dije, me miro enojada, -Bella bájate de aquí! Se me hará tarde- dijo, -Pero Rose…-, -Nada! Que te bajes!- me grito abrió la puerta y me bajo a empujones, ella nunca me había tratado así, porque se había enojado tanto si no había pasado nada, bueno si nos besamos, pero no paso a mas, y a parte ella no se a cansado de decirme que no lo ama, que nunca lo amara, quien la entiende, trate de contenerme para no echarme a llorar en ese preciso momento, mama salió de la casa, me miro extrañada, -Bella, todo bien?- pregunto, asentí, no quise decir nada por miedo a que me fallara la voz, -Bueno, pues ve por tu bolso para que nos podamos ir- dijo mi madre, asentí, entre a la casa, todavía tratando de hacer un poco de tiempo y tratar de tranquilizarme, -Bella, apúrate hija!- volvió a gritar mi madre, a regañadientes baje y salí de la casa, subimos al coche y partimos a la iglesia.

Ya ahí, estuve viviendo el sufrimiento mas grande que podría a ver, Edward estaba a unos 4 metros de mi, luciendo un esmoquin mas lujoso que hay, se veía guapísimo, el no dejaba de verme, trataba de ocuparme en algo, no podía seguir agonizando bajo su mirada, -Ammm y Emmett vendrá?- le pregunte a Esme, era una de las mujeres mas encantadoras que podía a ver en el mundo, -No hija, el se negó a venir- dijo con tristeza, volteo a ver a Carlisle, el cual agacho la mirada, el era el causante de la infelicidad de sus dos hijos, ya que Emmett estaba sufriendo en quien sabe donde, y pues Edward, no se podía decir que lucia como el hombre mas feliz del mundo, mas que parecer que estaba en su boda, parecía que estaba en su fusilamiento, y yo, no se podía decir que seria la dama de honor mas feliz del mundo, ya que vería a mi hermana agonizar ante un matrimonio que no desea y ver al hombre que mas amo, hacer infeliz a mi hermana.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y Rose no llegaba, como era eso posible, hasta nosotras llegamos antes, y eso que hice tiempo en la casa, el padre vio hacia en campanario, suspiro, miro a Edward, a mi madre y al final a mi. El tiempo corría y ella no llegaba, ya habían pasado 40 minutos, Edward y Carlisle se fueron a buscarla, esto no era normal, y si algo le había pasado? No, no, no, ella debía estar bien, sentía un hoyo en el estomago, -Bueno, creo que la boda se suspende, hijas deberían ir a casa- dijo el sacerdote y entro a la parroquia. Todo el mundo esperaba a que en cualquier momento llegara Edward con Rose, pero no pasaba, después de 30 minutos de agonía, el auto de Edward llego, el Carlisle bajaron, estaban pálidos, Edward se veía confundido, eso no me daba buena espina, -Que paso?- pregunto Esme, -Y mi hija?- pregunto mi madre, Edward no decía nada, solo me miraba, Carlisle trago en seco, se escucho, -Gente vio como una carrosa se cayo por uno de los voladeros antes de las 12 pm- dijo nervioso, -Ya la sacaron del agua y es donde venia Rose-dijo tratando de contenerse, yo sentí como me faltaba el aire, la fuerza se me fue, y caí al piso, mi hermana no podía estar muerta, esto debía ser una horrible pesadilla, si eso debía ser, mi mundo se detuvo, no oía nada, todo pasaba lentamente ante mis ojos, solo veía como mi madre lloraba, y Carlisle trataba de con consolarla, Esme abrazaba a Edward y el solo me miraba, aunque no lo sabia con exactitud, se veía ido igual que yo.

La policía estaba buscando a mi hermana, esperando que hubiera podido salir del carruaje y estuviera por ahí, ya habían pasado dos días desde su desaparición, mi madre se pasaba sedada, ya que la noticia fue muy fuerte para ella. Edward me había hecho compañía en este momento tan difícil, Carlisle y Esme ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros, aun que la culpa se había vuelto mas grande, acaso esto era un castigo por lo que había pasado en la mañana a vísperas de su boda? Que me castigara a mi, no a mi madre, ni a los seres que querían a Rose.

La policía llego a la casa, me pare al ver al oficial, -Han encontrado a Rosalie?- pregunto Edward, el negó con la cabeza, caí en el sillón, -Después de búsqueda exhaustiva, solo se encontró en la barranca el velo, ramo y pedazos del vestido, por lo que se a declaro, la muerte de Rosalie Swan, aquí les dejo el acta correspondiente, aunque se seguirá con la búsqueda de su cuerpo- dijo el oficial, mi hermana estaba muerta, lo estaba, me había dejado, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, todo había acabado, ella ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Estábamos en la sala velando un ataúd vacío, ya que no se encontraba aun el cuerpo de Rose, mi mama no se despegaba de el, no podía dejar de llorarle a la hija que jamás regresaría, a Emmett se le aviso, pero no quiso venir, como pudo ser tan insensible, según amaba a mi hermana, y no podía venir a despedirla, que canalla, en eso vi como entro Tanya a la sala, esa maldita hipócrita, después de que le grito, lastimo a mi hermana la muy cínica se atrevía a venir aquí, como la odiaba, en eso me levante y como alma que se la lleva el diablo me plante delante de ella, -Que haces aquí hipócrita! Después de que le diste la espalda a mi hermana y le negaste tu amistad vienes aquí! Que te pasa! Lárgate- grite, mientras Edward me jalaba para tratar de tranquilizarme, -Bella, tranquilízate- pidió Edward, -No! Esta maldita no tiene porque estar aquí- grite, -Bella se que tuvimos diferencias, pero no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte, escúchame- pidió ella, -No tengo nada que oír de ti! Lárgate- volví a gritar, ella me tendió un sobre me jalo hacia a ella, -Léelo a sola, entenderás todo!- dijo, me solté bruscamente, la mire con odio y salí corriendo a mi cuarto, entre a el y cerré la puerta con llave, -Bella abre, no debes estar sola, háblame- pidió Edward, pero no le hice caso, la soledad me haría bien en este momento, -Rose perdóname, perdóname, por favor- le pedí gritando, vi el sobre que me dio esa zorra, estaba sellado, o voltee y tenia letra de Rose, lo abrí, era la letra de Rose en eso no me había equivocado, pero no tenia sentido, porque Tanya tenia esta carta de Rose, empecé a leer.

"Bella:

Se que esto es raro, pero quiero que sepas que no me enoje por lo de Edward en el establo, los entiendo, se que se aman, se nota, hasta nuestra madre se dio cuenta, solo necesitaba que no estuvieras cerca de mi en ese momento, ya que era parte de mi plan.

Quiero que sepas que no es muerta, estoy viva y con Emmett, planeamos escapar para poder ser felices juntos. Tanya nos ayudo a planear todo, pero tu sabrás que ella lo hace por sus propios intereses, ósea por Edward.

Se que tu y el se aman, así que lucha por tu felicidad al lado de el, están hechos el uno para el otro, no dejes que Tanya, mama ni nadie los separe.

Regresare, te lo prometo, pero eso será cuando nada ni nadie nos separe a Emmett y a mi.

Te deseo toda la suerte Bella, te quiero y siempre contaras conmigo.

Atte. Rosalie Swan"

Ahora todo tenia sentido, Rose estaba viva…


	6. Capitulo 6: Desiciones

Cap 6. Decisiones…

Pov Edward

Ya habían pasado tres meses, casi cuatro, desde la muerte de Rosalie, desde ese día la culpa me persigue, ella murió pensando que la traicione con su hermana, de cierta manera, a lo mejor si fue a si, pero ella murió enojada y eso no disminuye para nada mi culpa.

Después del sepelio solo había visto a Bella una vez y no pudimos hablar gran cosa, aunque para ese día, algo había cambiado, el dolor que había demostrado días atrás ya no era tan visible como antes.

Casi terminaba mi periodo de luto, y después de eso, tendría que volver a salir al mercado de carnes a buscar nueva esposa, según mi padre, aunque, no tendría que buscarla, porque se a quien le propondría que lo fuera.

Todo este tiempo a sido una tortura completa, en primer lugar la culpa que no me dejaba, en segundo estar lejos de Bella que era una gran dolor para mi y por ultimo para el colmo, no sacaba a Tanya de mi casa, desde la muerte de Rosalie, se volvió buena amiga de Alice y de mi madre, siendo toda dulzura, como si no la conociera a la loca esa, algo planeaba con tanta visita y eso no me daba buena espina.

Iba camino a la casa de Jasper, mi mejor amigo y prometido de Alice, ellos se casarían pronto ya que a Jasper le dieron un puesto como Director General en unos de los bancos de Massachusetts, y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Estábamos en su despacho, tomando una copa de brandi, -Cuando termine el luto, pediré la mano de Isabella Swan en matrimonio- dije y le di un trago a mi vaso, el me vio impresionado, -Es enserio?- pregunto, lo vi entrecerrando los ojos, -Si porque la pregunta? Ella me quiere y yo a ella, ahora podemos estar juntos, no lo crees- dije dándole lógica a mi comentario, -Tu me contaste que Rosalie, hermana de Isabella los descubrió besándose, cierto?- dijo, asentí, -También me dijiste que después de la muerte de ella, Isabella se sentía muy culpable, no es cierto?- cuestiono, volví asentir, a donde quería ir con todo esto, -No crees que Bella, se sienta culpable porque defraudo a su hermana y su mundo se derrumbo?- volvió a cuestionar, no supe que contestar, -No crees que con el tiempo ella se odie y a ti, por lo que le hicieron? Y al final quien le causo tanto dolor fuiste tu?- volvió a cuestionar, -Pero no hicimos nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos- me defendí, -Lo se, pero ella es una niña, y el sentimiento de culpa la a de estar matando, su hermana murió enojada con ella, como crees que se a de sentir, crees que tenga cabeza para el matrimonio, mas sabiendo que es con el que se casaría su hermana?- dijo, todo tenia lógica, Bella podría llegar a odiarme sino es que ya lo hace, -Te a buscado? Te a mandado cartas?- pregunto, negué con la cabeza, y era cierto en mucho tiempo no había sabido de Bella, tal vez ella me estaba evitando, tal vez ya no me amaba por todo lo sucedido, -No condenes a esa joven, piensa las cosas, ella no merece ser infeliz y vivir con la culpa- dijo Jasper sirviéndome mas brandi.

Toda la noche no deje de pensar en la palabras de Jasper y en todas las posibilidades de lo que podía hacer, en todas Bella terminaba odiándome, tal vez al fin y acabo ella no era para mi, eso no hacia que dejara de dolerme, tenia que saber que pensaba.

Por la mañana después del desayuno decidí ir a la casa Swan a ver a Bella y hablar con ella, en eso llego Tanya, -Eddy, cariño, vengo a verte a ti, exactamente- dijo abrazándome, puse los ojos en blanco cuando ella no me veía, termine el abrazo que empezaba a prolongarse, -Discúlpame Tanya, pero debo de ir a ver a Isabella- dije dándole el cortón, -Exactamente a eso vengo cariño, Bella te mando esta carta- dijo tendiéndome un sobre, lo tome, -Ven vamos a la sala- la guie, -Porque Bella, mando esto contigo?- cuestione, ya que después del espectáculo que dieron en el funeral de Rosalie, me sorprendía que Bella tuviera confianza de mandar una carta con Tanya, -Es que desde que murió Rose, Bella y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, -Oh ya veo- me limite a contestar, abrí el sobre, era una letra un poco fea, siempre pensé que Bella tendría una linda letra, empecé a leer:

"Querido Edward:

Se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde el funeral de Rose, si supieras todo lo que a pasado. Después de varios meses dándole vueltas a lo sucedido, he comprendido que no podemos estar juntos, no quiero tener una vida a tu lado, por lo que he decidido casarme con el Sr. Black para finales del siguiente mes. Se que te dolerá pero es lo mejor, creo que no nacimos para estar juntos.

Tu sigue con tu vida, que yo seguiré con la mía.

Hasta nunca

Isabella Swan"

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, esto tenia que estar mal, -No, esto no puede ser cierto- grite, debía escucharlo de ella, de ella solamente, salí de la casa a paso rápido, Tanya venia tras de mi, -Eddy espérame, no puedes llegar a una casa a si nomas- ella gritaba, pero no tenia tiempo de esperarla, tenia que llegar con Bella, después de 10 minutos de caminata, llegue a su casa, Tanya aun venia tras de mi, toque el timbre rápidamente, me abrió la ama de llaves, -Se encuentra Isabella?- pregunte, -Claro joven Edward, pase, esta en el patio trasero- dijo dejándome entrar, Tanya paso conmigo, cuando abrí al puerta para salir al patio, lo que vi hizo que se me congelara la sangre, Bella estaba en brazos de Jacob Black, me sentí paralizado ante la escena, mi mundo se vino abajo cuando la beso, no me atreví a seguir viendo, lo de la carta era cierto, no necesitaba mas pruebas, hasta Jasper tuvo razón al decirme que tal vez Bella ya no me querría en su vida por lo sucedido, salí de la casa como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, me dolía el pecho, quería llorar, gritar, que era esto que estaba sintiendo, nunca lo había experimentado, me detuve en seco, segundos después llego Tanya a mi lado, -Porque Tanya, porque lo hizo? Realmente la amo- dije sin poder evitar llorar, ella me abrazo, -Eddy no sabes cuanto lo siento, haría cualquier cosa para no verte así, pero ahora tu debes seguir con tu vida, ya que ella seguirá con la suya- dijo, ella había cambiado al igual que Isabella, pero la diferencia es que ahora Tanya era la buena e Isabella en ese momento no sabia quien era, la mire, una cadena de recuerdos llego a mi, si Isabella podía olvidarme tan fácilmente, yo acaso podría olvidarla proponiéndomelo?

Después de dejar a Tanya en su casa, fui directamente a la mía, entre en el despache de mi padre, el me miro, -Que pasa hijo?- pregunto Carlisle, -Necesito hablar con ustedes- dije, mi madre dejo su tejido y me vio, -De que hijo?- pregunto Esme, suspire, -El luto se acaba en esta semana, para la siguiente quiero que se haga una fiesta donde les anunciare con quien deseo casarme- dije, mama se paro y me sonrió, -Es quien creo?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa, -Es sorpresa, madre mía- dije, ella solo asintió, -Esta bien hijo, así lo planearemos- dijo el, asentí, y salí de ahí, fui directamente a mi cuarto me recosté en la cama, y viendo el techo, pensé, realmente todavía tendría oportunidad de persuadir a Bella de que lo nuestro es especial y todavía tenemos un futuro juntos o ya la había perdido para siempre.


	7. Capitulo 7: Esperando

Cap 7. Esperando…

Pov Bella

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Rose se fue con Emmett, realmente hacia mucha falta, no tanto por mi, sino porque mama aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte por mi, se veía que le dolía la muerte de su preciada hija, en menos de un año había perdido a dos de las personas que mas amaba a mi padre y a Rose.

Rose y yo estábamos en contacto por cartas, siempre me las mandaba con otro nombre para que nadie descubriera que ella y yo estábamos en contacto, Emmett y Rose se habían casado en seguida de que ellos huyeron, les estaba yendo muy bien con el trabajo de Emmett era el gerente de una empacadora en New Jersey, Emmett le compro la casa que siempre habían soñado y eran muy felices. En su ultima carta me dijo que pronto vendrían a darnos la gran sorpresa que de que estaban muy bien y felices, eso si que seria una gran sorpresa para muchos.

Mientras tanto seguía esperando a que terminara el luto que Edward le guardaba a Rose, no le pude decir nada sobre que ella se había escapado con Emmett ya que Rose a si me lo pidió, a si que era mi pequeño secreto que compartía con Tanya. Cuando pasaran los cuatro meses de luto, Edward podría escoger una nueva prometida, que esperaba que fuera yo, no anhelaba otra cosa mas que ser la esposa de Edward y pasar toda mi vida con el.

Alice que era mi mejor amiga, casi no la había visto que ya estaba en preparativos para su boda con Jasper, dentro de poco tiempo se iría y ya no la vería, si ahora no la veía, después menos, por la distancia.

Hoy después de mucho tiempo iría a ver a Alice, para ver como iba lo de su boda, me estaba colocando mi gorro cuando tocaron el timbre, mi nana abrió, -Joven Black, pase- escuche que dijeron, era ese estúpido pretencioso, diablos, ahora no podría irme, me acerque a el, -Buenos días Sr. Black, a que se le debe su visita?- pregunte cortésmente, tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso, -Llámame Jacob, por favor, y vine a visitarla, no importuno?- pregunto, claro que importunas, iba de salida, pensé, -No, es un honor tenerlo aquí- dije forzadamente, -Pase por favor- dije guiándolo a la sala.

Toda la tarde lo tuve en mi casa, no me pude separar ni un segundo de el, realmente esto era frustrante, y lo peor de todo es que mi mama me hacia fingir que el me caía bien. Desde la muerte de Rose, mi madre me dijo que el futuro de nuestro bienestar económico esta en mis manos, solo tengo que casarme con un hacendado con dinero y buen nombre y mi madre seria feliz, y yo ya sospechaba que me quería encadenar a Jacob, ojala eso no pasara, lo bueno es que ya estábamos a una semana de que pasara el tiempo de luto, el cual nos separa a Edward y a mi.

Después de tanto ridículo, harta del encierro me pare, los dos me miraron, -Voy a tomar un poco de aire al jardín trasero, si no les molesta- dije, mi mama se pare, -Me parece una maravillosa idea, vayan al jardín, en un momento les llevo unas bebidas- dijo mi madre, como tenia ganas de matarla, porque con este, acaso no se daba cuenta que me disgustaba estar con el, y mas por el hecho de que es el super amigo del alma de Tanya, suspire, -Claro, vamos- le dije a Jacob, -Por supuesto- dijo el, salimos al patio, era una hermosa tarde de invierno, saque mis patines y me puse a patinar, el siempre atrás de mi, el tonto no tenia patines, como se le ocurría a seguirme así, solo me reía de el, -Señorita Bella, señorita Bella, espéreme- el pedía, me detuve y le di una gran sonrisa tierna, el me sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, lo tome de las manos y nos pusimos a dar vueltas, el se percato de lo que quería hacer, pero no permití que me soltara, -Demos vueltas- dije riendo, el me miraba asustado, -No, no, suéltame que sino los dos caeremos- dijo el, cuando sentí que el perdía en equilibrio lo solté, el resbalo y se impacto sobre el hielo, le salió un poco de sangre de la cabeza, me asuste, creo que la broma había llegado lo bastante lejos, el se enojaría y me acusaría con mi madre y ella si me mataría por tratarlo así, patine hacia el, -Esta bien?- pregunte, -Si, es usted muy traviesa- dijo y rio, me sentía en shock, porque reía? No estaba enojado acaso? Me sentía confundida, lo ayude a pararse, pero su peso me gano y casi caigo, el me abrazo por la cintura, nos quedamos viendo por unos momentos, quería zafarme, pero el era mas fuerte que yo, y sin pedirme permiso me beso, no, no quería que me besara, mis besos solo eran para Edward, pero no pude hacer nada, lo trataba de empujar, pero era como luchar contra la pared, después de un momento me soltó, -Dispénseme, no fue mi intensión- dijo el, pero no parecía arrepentido, -Que no se repita, por favor, creo que es tarde, debe irse- dije, el me miro impactado, ni yo podía creer que lo acababa de correr, el asintió, -Dispénseme nuevamente- dijo, entramos a la casa, se despidió de mi madre y se fue.

-Que paso Bella?- pregunto mi madre, -No quiero verlo otra vez- dije molesta, subí corriendo a mi cuarto, para no tener que confrontar a mi madre, en eso me encontré a mi nana, -Mi niña, tengo que decirle algo- dijo ella, -Si, dime nana- dije, -Hace un rato vino el joven Edward a buscarla, cuando usted y el joven Black estaban en el patio- dijo ella, el vino a buscarme y porque no lo vi, -Y porque no me avisaste?- dije enojada, ella se intimido, me arrepentí de hablarle así, -Perdón nana, es que, estoy molesta- dije, -Porque la beso el joven Black?- pregunto, -Tu nos viste?- pregunte, asintió, -Si y no fui la única, también el joven Edward los vio- dijo, mi mundo se vino a bajo, el nos había visto, ahora creería lo peor…


	8. Capitulo 8: Esperando

Cap 8. Fiesta…

Pov Bella

-Que paso Bella?- pregunto mi madre, -No quiero verlo otra vez- dije molesta, subí corriendo a mi cuarto, para no tener que confrontar a mi madre, en eso me encontré a mi nana, -Mi niña, tengo que decirle algo- dijo ella, -Si, dime nana- dije, -Hace un rato vino el joven Edward a buscarla, cuando usted y el joven Black estaban en el patio- dijo ella, el vino a buscarme y porque no lo vi, -Y porque no me avisaste?- dije enojada, ella se intimido, me arrepentí de hablarle así, -Perdón nana, es que, estoy molesta- dije, -Porque la beso el joven Black?- pregunto, -Tu nos viste?- pregunte, asintió, -Si y no fui la única, también el joven Edward los vio- dijo, mi mundo se vino a bajo, el nos había visto, ahora creería lo peor.

Al día siguiente desperté con la idea de ir a buscar a Edward, después del desayuno ir a buscarlo, le diría a mi madre, que iría a buscar a Alice, por si algún chismoso me veía ir a su casa.

Estábamos desayunando a fuerza mi mama quería saber que había pasado con Jacob, -Hija, dime, que te hizo, porque fuiste tan grosera con el?- pregunto ella, deje mi tenedor a un lado, -A ver mama, el no me cae bien, es presumido y chocante, y para el colmo el muy prepotente me beso a la fuerza, por eso lo eche- dije tratando de que ella lo entendiera, -Hay hija, deberías sentirte alagada que alguien como el joven Black te encuentre atractiva- dijo mi madre, me pare enoja, -Eso crees? Si ahorita me esta forzando hacer eso, que me hará hacer si nos casamos, me choca que defiendas a todo el mundo y lo justifiques, menos a mi que soy tu hija! Si quieres adóptalo a el y yo me voy, para que seas feliz- grite dejándola en la mesa, ella vino tras de mi, -Isabella! No me dejes así!- grito ella, voltee a verla, -Porque quieres seguir con esto! Porque!? A caso no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorada de otra persona!? Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso, hasta Rosalie! O es que no lo quieres ver!?- le reproche, -Sabia que había algo entre Edward y tu, pero Rose lo sabia, con razón la veía triste!- dijo viéndome mal, -Ja, mi hermana no estaba triste por eso, ella tenia el corazón roto, porque la alejaste de la persona que mas a amado, y aparte ella me apoyaba, ella decía que ojala fuera yo quien se pudiera casar con el y no ella, pero obvio eso no podía pasar teniéndote a ti controlándonos!- grite, -Así, de quien se supone que estaba enamorad?- me grito, -De Emmett Cullen- grite, -De ese mujeriego alcohólico!?- grito despotamente, -El cambio cuando conoció a Rose, el también la amaba, porque crees que cuando se entero que su hermano se casaría con Rose se fue? Hiciste infeliz a tu hija los últimos meses, ella lo amaba, el le podría estar dando un excelente futuro- grite, -Que futuro le podría estar dando ese vago?- volvió a insultar a Emmett, -Ese vago como lo llamas es uno de los gerentes generales de un de las empacadoras mas importantes del país, el solo se abrió puertas sin necesitar a nadie, ahora siéntete muy orgullosa de lo buena madre que has sido, haciendo infeliz a tus hijas- le reproche, ella parecía dolida, -Solo quise lo mejor para ustedes- dije, -Y por lo que veo todo te salió muy bien- dije, se que lastimaba a mi madre pero mi maldita interna estaba desatada, ella me iba a contestar y en eso sonó el timbre, mi nana abrió la puerta, -Hola a todas- entro Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al vernos tan exaltada se detuvo en seco y su sonrisa desapareció, -Llego en mal momento?- pregunto, me acerque a ella, -No Alice, pasa, no interrumpes- dije haciéndola pasar, -Bueno, las dejo hablar, te quedas en tu casa querida- dijo mi madre despidiéndose de Alice.

Ya en la sala, -Todo bien?- pregunto, asentí, -Si, todo bien, parece que me leíste la mente, iba ir a verte mas tarde- dije, -En serio? No sabes como te extrañado- dijo ella abrazándome, -Yo también te extrañado muchísimo- dije devolviéndole el abrazo, nos separamos, -Bueno te traigo esto!- dijo tendiéndome un sobre, la mire extrañada, -Es una invitación- dijo, -Una invitación?- pregunte, -ábrela- me animo ella, asentí, abrí el sobre y leí:

"Estimada Srita. Swan

Usted y su familia están cordialmente invitados a la fiesta en la casa de la familia Cullen a honor de Edward Cullen

La cita es el día 15 de diciembre del presenta año.

Es fiesta de antifaces

Contamos con su presencia."

-Una fiesta?- le pregunte después de leer la invitación, -Si, ahí anunciara quien será su futura prometida- dijo Alice, la mire esperanzada, -Crees que me..-, -Claro que te elegirá, esta loco por ti!- dijo ella animándome.

Ya en la fiesta todo se veía hermoso, con mucha clase, esperaba encontrarme a Edward y preguntarle que planeaba, me pase todo una semana viviendo con la duda, ya que Alice me conto que anda ocupado organizando lo de la fiesta y escogiendo anillo para su futura esposa, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y emocionada, cada vez faltaba poco para que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos para siempre.

A las 11:59 pm, Edward se paro en la tarima donde tocaba la banda, -Queridos invitados, quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia, bueno, quiero decirles que esta fiesta, es en honor a mi futura, esposa, la cual, es fantástica, maravillosa, hermosa, y sobre todo leal, ella aun no sabe en este momento que será mi esposa, pero se que no se negara- dijo el sonriendo, era el momento, nada es este mundo podía arruinar este momento, sentí como se me subía el color a las mejillas por la adrenalina, estaba emocionada, -Es tu momento Bella- dijo Alice con mucha emoción, casi todas las señoritas que estaban en la sala, apostábamos que yo era la elegida, -Quiero que todos la reciban con un fuerte aplauso- dijo, en eso me miro, hubo una conexión, iba a caminar hacia el, -Que pase Tanya Denali, mi futura esposa- dijo el aun viéndome, me pare en seco, voltee a ver el suelo para romper la conexión, todas voltearon a verme, quería que la tierra me tragara, levante la vista y el aun me veía, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejillas, todas susurraban a mis espaldas, mire a Alice, -Bella, esto tiene que ser un error- dijo ella, negué con la cabeza, -No Alice, el dijo que a elegido, y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dije y sin mas salí corriendo de ahí, -Bella espera- escuche que gritaron pero nada me importaba ahora, como el pudo hacerme esto, como? De las mil y un forma que el pudo lastimarme con esta logro matar todo lo bello que había entre nosotros, ahora sabia que el no era para mi, que tonta había sido el defender nuestro amor cuando había cadenas que no me rodeaban y no me dejaban estar con el, que evitaban desde un inicio que abriera la puerta de la felicidad, ahora que había logrado abrirla, me había equivocado de puerta, abrí la que me llevo de golpe a mi realidad, y la realidad era que Edward y Tanya se iban a casar y yo no podía hacer nada nuevamente…


	9. Capitulo 9: Soledad

Cap 9. Soledad

Pov Bella

A las 11:59 pm, Edward se paro en la tarima donde tocaba la banda, -Queridos invitados, quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia, bueno, quiero decirles que esta fiesta, es en honor a mi futura, esposa, la cual, es fantástica, maravillosa, hermosa, y sobre todo leal, ella aun no sabe en este momento que será mi esposa, pero se que no se negara- dijo el sonriendo, era el momento, nada es este mundo podía arruinar este momento, sentí como se me subía el color a las mejillas por la adrenalina, estaba emocionada, -Es tu momento Bella- dijo Alice con mucha emoción, casi todas las señoritas que estaban en la sala, apostábamos que yo era la elegida, -Quiero que todos la reciban con un fuerte aplauso- dijo, en eso me miro, hubo una conexión, iba a caminar hacia el, -Que pase Tanya Denali, mi futura esposa- dijo el aun viéndome, me pare en seco, voltee a ver el suelo para romper la conexión, todas voltearon a verme, quería que la tierra me tragara, levante la vista y el aun me veía, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejillas, todas susurraban a mis espaldas, mire a Alice, -Bella, esto tiene que ser un error- dijo ella, negué con la cabeza, -No Alice, el dijo que a elegido, y yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dije y sin mas salí corriendo de ahí, -Bella espera- escuche que gritaron pero nada me importaba ahora, como el pudo hacerme esto, como? De las mil y un forma que el pudo lastimarme con esta logro matar todo lo bello que había entre nosotros, ahora sabia que el no era para mi, que tonta había sido el defender nuestro amor cuando había cadenas que no me rodeaban y no me dejaban estar con el, que evitaban desde un inicio que abriera la puerta de la felicidad, ahora que había logrado abrirla, me había equivocado de puerta, abrí la que me llevo de golpe a mi realidad, y la realidad era que Edward y Tanya se iban a casar y yo no podía hacer nada nuevamente.

- 3

Tiempo después…

Los meses pasaron, caí en una profunda depresión, mi mundo se estaba derrumbando cada momento que pasaba.

Había empezado a tomar clases de señorita, para que me volviera toda una dama de sociedad, que consiguiera un esposo a mi altura, dejarme asegurada, mi madre me quería volver en Rose, como extrañaba a mi hermana, como desearía que ella estuviera a mi lado en este momento tan difícil.

Solo me enfocaba en ir a mis clases y regresar a casa, no quería salir, ni hablar con nadie, no quería enterarme de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no leía periódicos, no quería enterarme sobre nada que tuviera que ver con la boda de Edward, Alice tenia prohibido hablar de el, cosa que comprendió, no quería saber nada de el, no quería seguir sufriendo, quería olvidarlo, olvidarme de este amor que me estaba matando día a día, que en lugar de disminuir iba creciendo. Como se podía amar a alguien que te había hecho tanto daño? que se burlo de ti, frente a miles de personas que les hizo creer que eras importante para el.

Me había quedado mas que sola, no tenia a mi hermana, Edward me había dejado, casi no veía a Alice, y mi madre había muerto, cuatro meses después de la fiesta de los Cullen, de un infarto, por las deudas que teníamos, los cuales quedaron resueltos a su muerte, ya que mi padre le compro un seguro de vida por 4 millones de dólares, los cuales la beneficiarias éramos Rose y yo, pero ya que Rose estaba desaparecida, todo paso a mi nombre, las deudas quedaron resueltas ya que estaban a nombre de mi madre, no mío, el doctor Cullen me ayudo a que todo quedara en regla, lo cual le agradecí.

El y Esme trataron de convencerme de irme a vivir a su casa, lo que no hice, ya que tendría que ver a Edward.

*Flash Back**

-Bella, tienes una familia con nosotros, no porque tu y Edward hayan acabado mal, quiere decir que no te queramos, eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Carlisle, -Lo se Sr. Cullen, pero no puedo- dije viendo mis manos, -Ándale Bella, eres mi hermana, ahora si lo podrías ser, estaríamos juntas todo el tiempo- dijo Alice agarrándome de las manos, la vi, pero no pude decir si ni no, -Bella, hija, prométenos que lo pensaras- dijo Esme, asentí, sin poder decir mas.

**Fin Flash Back**

Incluso mandaron a Edward a tratara de convencerme de accediera ir a vivir con ellos, lo cual, no pude hablar con el de frente me escondí, no quise verlo mas.

**Flash Back**

Estaba en la sala, leyendo uno de los libros que me habían dejado en mis clases de señorita, cuando tocaron a la puerta, solo vivía con mi nana, ella era la única que no me había dejado, ella había salido al mercado, así que a mi me tocaba abrir la puerta.

Deje el libro en el sillón y me pare abrir. Cuando abrí la puerta, mi corazón se paro, era el estaba ahí, me miraba fijamente, su cara reflejaba dolor, lo observe por un momento, confirmando mi mayor miedo, ahí seguía el gran amor que sentía por el, quise lanzarme a sus brazos, pero todo vino a mi mente, el enojo llego a mi, el iba a casarse? Y con Tanya! Le iba a cerrar la puerta, -Bella, tenemos que hablar!- dijo el empujando la puerta, el tenia mas fuerza que yo, rápido se abrió paso, di un paso atrás y lo vi, -Que quieres? No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dije enojada, -Pues yo si tengo que hablarte, no es posible que estés viviendo así… sola! Cuando queremos que estés bien! Ya sabes que eres de la familia!- dijo el, si como no? Y tener que verlo diario con Tanya, ni loca, -Es cosa que no creo que te importe- le grite, -Bella se razonable- dijo, me eche a correr, el me jalo, me jalo abrazándome por la cintura, -Bella yo…- no lo deje hablar, le di un pisotón, volví a correr, dejándolo ahí parado, sentí como venia el tras de mi, entre al despacho y me encerré ahí, -Vete, no quiero verte!- le grite, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, -Bella, hablemos, tienes que ir a vivir con nosotros, estarás segura ahí- dijo el, -No quiero, no entiendes que no quiero verte, no te cansas de hacerme daño- le grite, el no contesto, el silencio prevaleció por un rato, abrí la puerta para ver si se había ido, cosa que fue un gran error, el seguía ahí parado, -Bella, esto paso porque tu quisiste, no fue mi elección- dijo el, de que diablos hablaba, como que yo lo quise a si, -Solo piensa que es mejor para ti, no quiero que estés sola, no olvides que las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ti… hasta luego- dijo, y dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese día no entiendo sus palabras, que quiso decir que yo lo quise así, que no tuvo elección, acaso yo quise estar sola? Quise que el me cambiara por Tanya? Quise sentirme tan sola y patética, enamorada de la persona mas manipuladora, que solo se burlo de mis sentimientos?

Si seguramente, esto es lo que siempre e querido inconscientemente, que no sea estúpido! Como dice eso!

Pero soy mas estúpida yo, he llegado a querer tanto a esa familia que casi la considero mía, como decepcionarlos faltando este día, después de pedirme que fuera como 1000 veces, decidí ir a ver como había perdido, sin haber luchado, bajo de la carreta, he llegado a la iglesia, todo el mundo se me queda viendo, lo cuchicheos se hacen presente, seguramente se preguntan lo mismo que yo, que diablos hago en la boda de la persona que mas me ha lastimado y he amado?

Unos ojos verdes me miran impactado, no eran necesarias las palabras, era obvia la pregunta que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que diablos hacia yo ahí?


	10. Capitulo 10: Podre Seguir?

Cap 10. Podre seguir?

Pov Edward

A las 11:59 pm, tome mucho valor para lo que iba hacer, no podía seguir ateniéndome a Bella, ella ya había escogido a quien querer, me sorprendía que me dijera que me amaba y no me pudo esperarme, a que pasara el tiempo de luto? Tenia que dejar de pensar en eso, solo me hacia daño, me pare en la tarina, todo el mundo centro su atención en mi, tome aire nuevamente y sonreí, tratando de ocultar mi dolor, -Queridos invitados, quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia, bueno, quiero decirles que esta fiesta, es en honor a mi futura, esposa, la cual, es fantástica, maravillosa, hermosa, y sobre todo leal- hice una pausa viendo a Bella- ella aun no sabe en este momento que será mi esposa, pero se que no se negara- dije sonriendo, pare un momento mas, todo el mundo se centraba, como si conocieran mi decisión, que equivocados estaban, les daría la sorpresa mas grande de su vida, -Quiero que todos la reciban con un fuerte aplauso- volví a ver a Bella, ella me veía detenidamente y muy sonriente -Que pase Tanya Denali, mi futura esposa- dije aun viendo a Bella, le sonreí, ella rápido bajo la mirada, eso y mas era lo que se merecía por haberme roto el corazón de esa manera, todo el mundo susurraba, haciendo mas grande mi dolor y la humillación de Bella, ella levanto la vista y me vio, lloraba, porque lo hacia? Si ella ya había decidido que quería para su vida, aunque todavía no era oficial con Jacob Black, Alice se acerco a ella, todo lo observaba mientras Tanya llegaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, mis padres me vieron sorprendidos, en eso Bella salió corriendo del salón, tras ella iban Alice y su madre, su fina silueta salió por esa puerta y no solo eso, también mi felicidad ya que no podría ser feliz con otra persona que no fuera ella.

Tiempo después…

El tiempo pasaba, y el no perdonaba, me estaba castigando por casarme con una mujer que no amaba, la tenia pegada a mi casi todo el día, tenia que soportar sus berrinches, enojos y groserías. Que equivocado estaba al decir que ella había cambiado, todo había sido una farsa para engañarme, por desgracia no me podía echar para atrás con la boda.

Alice no me hablaba como antes, me decía que era un idiota por a ver escogido a Tanya en lugar de Bella, claro que era muy fácil juzgar sin saber, que iba saber ella de cómo su amiga me había roto el corazón que solo se burlo de mi.

Ha veces ya no sabia que pensar sobre lo que había pasado, sino hubiera sido porque vi a Bella besando a Black, no lo hubiera creído, cada vez que la veía, claro a escondidas, siempre se veía triste, mas pálida y podría decir que hasta mas delgada.

Cada vez que la veía, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que a estas alturas, con ella podría ser con la que estaría casando, pero solo de recordar la maldita carta que siempre me acompaña para recordar su traición y ese beso que arruino mi existencia.

Pero aun así, con todo lo que paso y el tiempo que ha pasado no he podido dejar de a amarla, quería protegerla, ahora mas que nunca, ya que desde que su mama murió, escuchaba como la familia hablaba de lo mal que estaba ella, que la querían ayudar pero que ella no aceptaba.

Hasta yo mismo me arme de valor, para convencerla de que tenia que aceptar la ayuda de nuestra familia.

**Flash Back**

Esa mañana salí temprano de la casa, estaba mas que decidido convencerla de que se viniera a vivir con nosotros, así la tuviera que llevar a rastras, la traería a la casa. Aunque no seria nada fácil esa tarea.

Estaba en la fachada de su casa, contemplándola y recordando los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, como pudo olvidarlos ella.

Es irónico, el mujeriego salió burlado por una joven de 16 años, el se enamoro y ella no, que chistoso, me había hecho pagar todo lo que yo había hecho en el pasado.

Toque el timbre, ansioso, ya que después de 6 meses la vería de frente, en eso la puerta se abrió, la vi fijamente y ella a mi, tuve que contenerme para abrazarla, su rostro reflejaba amor? Era eso? Pero fue como si algo hubiera hecho que no me viera a mi, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que detestaba, me aventó la puerta con intensión de cerrarla, pero rápidamente metí la mano para que eso no pasara, -Bella, tenemos que hablar!- dije empujando la puerta, ella también aplicaba fuerza, pero nada comparada con la mía, le di solo un pequeño empujón a la puerta haciendo que ella se echara para tras, -Que quieres? No tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo enojada, JA! Ahora resultaba que ella era la agraviada, empecé a caminar hacia ella, no podía creer lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo día con día, -Pues yo si tengo que hablarte, no es posible que estés viviendo así… sola! Cuando queremos que estés bien! Ya sabes que eres de la familia!- dije tratando de ser amable, ella me miro mal, -Es cosa que no creo que te importe- me grito, -Bella se razonable- dije tratando de ser paciente, ya que no me gustaba que me gritaran, en eso se echo a correr, en serio tenia que ir tras ella? Claro que si… fui por ella, tenia que escucharme e irse conmigo, la jale de un brazo, la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mi, nos miramos a los ojos por segundos, no podía dejar de ver sus labios, los cual moría por besar, -Bella yo…- no pude a completar lo que iba a decir, ella me dio un pisotón que hizo que la soltara, ella volvió a correr, como dolía, fui tras ella de nuevo, pero fue mas rápida y se encerró en un salón, -Vete, no quiero verte!- grito, se escuchaba que lloraba, porque lo hacia? No comprendía que con esos actos hacia mas grande mi confusión y dolor, -Bella, hablemos, tienes que ir a vivir con nosotros, estarás segura ahí- dije pero ella me interrumpió, -No quiero, no entiendes que no quiero verte, no te cansas de hacerme daño- grito, yo hacerle daño? Pero si ella que la que me cambio por otro, la que no quiso ser mi esposa, compartir una vida conmigo, que la amara como un loco, aunque para mi desgracia, aun era así, la amaba, y no podía evitarlo, me recargue en la pared, cansado de toda esta basura, como habíamos llegado a este punto, en eso ella abrió la puerta, y asomo la cabeza, la mire, -Bella, esto paso porque tu quisiste, no fue mi elección- dije, porque estaba arto de que me echara a mi la culpa de lo ella propicio, me miro extrañada, suspire, ya no tenia caso lamentarme por lo mismo, no vine para estarnos echando cosas en cara, -Solo piensa que es mejor para ti, no quiero que estés sola, no olvides que las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ti… hasta luego- dije, ya no podía seguir viéndola tan frágil porque me conocía e iba a flaquear, di media vuelta y salí de su casa.

**Fin Flash Back**

A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y no haber conocido a Bella, pero ahora comprendo que ella se cruzo en mi camino para enseñarme lo que es amar y sufrir. Por mas que deseo detener esta boda no puedo, no puedo herir los sentimientos de Tanya, debía de cumplir mi palabra, ser un caballero, Bella saco lo mejor de mi, porque realmente si fuera como antes hubiera hecho que Bella se casara conmigo y pagara lo que me hizo, pero no podía, realmente era incapaz de hacerla desdichada de eso modo.

Aquí estaba yo, en el precipicio de mi vida, rogándole a todos que esto se detuviera, que no lo tuviera que hacer.

Esperaba que llegara la carroza de Tanya para poder entrar a la iglesia, pero nada aun. Llego una carroza que llamo mi atención, todo mi mundo se detuvo y me llene de dudas, esos ojos achocolatados me veían dolidos, pidiéndome respuestas, aunque la pregunta principal era, que hacia ella aquí?


	11. Capitulo 11: Una Boda Muy Interesante

Cap 11. Una boda muy interesante…

Pov Narrador

Las calles del centro de Londres estaban vacías, todos persona que tuviera un apellido de altura se encontraba a las afuera de la catedral Westminster, esperando ser testigos de cómo dos familia de gran linaje se unían formando una sola.

La boda de Edward Cullen era la boda del año, nadie esperaba que el fuera a contraer matrimonio con la reputación que tenia, era el soltero mas codiciado que había, pero el nunca mostro interés en alguna, alzando sospechas de que tenia otro tipo de preferencias, hasta que se le conoció a su primera novia y prometida Rosalie Swan, la hermosa primogénita de los Swan, la cual había tenido un desafortunado deceso antes de la boda. La mayoría de los presentes solo estaban por morbo, querían ver si el flamante Edward no estaba salado y nuevamente se quedaba en el altar.

Para el día mas importante para la comunidad de Londres, el clima era mas que imperfecto, no era que en Londres hubiera mucho sol, pero ese día, parecía no ser agrado del señor, ya que el cielo estaba negro, anunciando un gran diluvio, los vientos eran agresivos, y se sentía en el aire penumbra y tristeza. Por lo menos así se sentía Edward Cullen que su tortura estaba siendo cada instante mas grande, debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida, pero eso no era cierto, las circunstancias no lo dejaban ser feliz, nuevamente se había condenado con una mujer que no amaba solo por desquite, mientras la dueña de su corazón lo veía fijamente, sus miradas estaban conectadas, sus corazones estaban sincronizados, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ante la presencia de la única Swan con vida, ya que todo el mundo pensaba que ella seria la futura Sr. Cullen.

El enojo y la tristeza era lo que predominaba en el corazón del joven Cullen, tristeza por ver a la única mujer que amaba, y enojo con el mismo por a ver caído en el juego del amor, haciéndole conocer lo que es amar y perder, felicidad y dolor, hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por no a ver conocido esa palabras, que solo mencionarla le causaba profundo dolor, AMOR.

Bella no pudo seguir aguantando la mirada del hombre que la había lastimado y herido profundamente, el destino era cruel con ellos dos, el amor que sentían era el mas puro que podía a ver, porque realmente había amor, no como todos los matrimonios que estaban alrededor de ellos, que la mayoría eran por conveniencia.

Bella se fue a los jardines de la iglesia, necesita aclarar su mente, todavía no se explicaba como se dejo convencer para ir a esa boda, hubiera aceptado que Edward se casara con cualquiera, menos con Tanya, ella no era buena.

Suspiro con pesadez al ver su triste realidad, lo que ella no sabia, a unos metros, la observaban con melancolía, Edward, no podía dejar de ver a Bella, encantado con la belleza y sencillez de Bella, pero no era por lo que estaba ahí, necesitaba librarse de la sombra de Bella, para poder dar el paso que iba a dar, solo quería saber porque Bella escogió a Jacob y no a el, la tomo del brazo e hizo que diera media vuelta, ella lo vio impactada ante la cercanía de el, -Edward… que haces aquí?- pregunto fijándose a todos lados, que nadie viera esa escena, y sin avisar, Edward la beso con desesperación, ella se resistió al inicio, pero a quien quería engañar, era lo que realmente quería, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, de saber que era el ultimo beso que obtendría de esos labios, era el adiós para ellos, su alma estaba rota, había perdido a todos los que quería en meses, a su familia y Edward, estaba sola realmente, recupero la cordura y lo empujo, el la vio dolido, ella empezó a sollozar, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, -Porque lo haces? No te cansas de hacerme daño?- le reclamo Bella sin poder verlo, el se llevo las manos al cabello y lo jalo de frustración, -Yo hacerte daño? Y el daño que me has hecho tu que? Crees que no me duele- le reclamo, ella lo miro dolida, -Tu sufrir por favor! Si estas apunto de casarte con una maravillosa mujer, no?- dije Bella despectivamente, -No olvides que esto es así, porque tu lo quisiste! No me dejaste otra- le grito el, ella lo miro no comprendiendo, -Desde el otro día me dijiste eso, y créeme que no entiendo que quieres decir con eso! Crees que escogí sufrir por ti? Estar sola- lo miro ofendida, -Si, tu lo escogiste, tu escogiste que me casara con otra, tu escogiste a Black, tu escogiste dejar morir nuestro amor- dijo el apunto de llorar, ella lo miro incrédula, -Porque dices que escogí a Jacob?- le pregunte ingenuamente, sin sospechar de lo que se iba enterar, Edward saco un sobre y se lo aventó a la cara, -Esto es lo que me hace recordar tu traición y no salir como un idiota a rogarte amor- le dijo enojado, ella tomo el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió y empezó a leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la impresión, no creía lo que estaba leyendo, -Que es esto?- susurro Bella, -La maldita carta que me arruino la vida, la que me hiciste llegar con Tanya- dijo Edward, Bella lo vio, Tanya? –Pero si yo nunca me he llevado bien con Tanya, la detesto- dijo Bella, Edward se sorprendió, -Ella me dijo que ya eran amigas- aclaro Edward, -Nunca, ni muerta lo haría- dijo Bella, -Como sea, me hizo llegar tu carta- dijo el viendo el piso, -Yo no escribí esta carta, esta no es mi letra- dijo Bella, Edward levanto la vista rápidamente, -Que?- pregunto el impactado, acaso era verdad, no, el vio a Bella besando a Jacob, -Claro que es tuya, tiene que ser tuya, vi como besaste a Black, lo escogiste a el, como me dijiste aquí- dijo el negándose a creer que lo habían engañado, ella negó con la cabeza, -Esta no es mi letra, Alice puedo corroborártelo, Jacob fue el que me beso, y desde ese día no le hablo por sus malas intenciones- dijo Bella, aun comprendiendo lo que pasaba, a Edward lo había envenenado en su contra, su corazón se estrujo, -Ahora entiendo porque tu comportamiento, porque escogiste a otra, porque no me elegiste a mi- dijo Bella volviendo a llorar, Edward era un caos internamente, quería ir a matar a Tanya en ese momento, -La voy matar, lo juro- dijo Edward con desdén, Bella se asusto, y lo abrazo,-No hagas una tontería- pidió ella en suplica, el se giro y la tomo por los hombros, -Todavía me amas?- le pregunto con desesperación, ella agacho la mirada, -Con toda mi alma- contesto, -Huyamos- pidió el, -Que?- pregunto ella impresionada, -Si, huyamos, vámonos lejos- le pidió el, ella no podía ir así.

Después de rogarle insaciablemente que huyeran, ella siempre se negó con el argumento de que el le dio la palabra de matrimonio a Tanya y tenia que casarse con ella.

Esperaban en el atrio de la iglesia a la llegada de Tanya, Edward estaba muerto en vida oficialmente, y Bella ni se diga, Alice la abrazaba y era su apoyo para que si amiga no se desplomara en ese lugar, mientras todos los invitados murmuraban, ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado entre esos dos.

El carruaje de Tanya llego, todo el mundo sorprendido ante el hermoso vertido que llevaba la novia, Edward y el cura iban camino al interior de la iglesia, mientras todos los invitados estaban apunto de ingresar a la catedral, pero todo se quedaron congelados ante lo que estaban viendo, Emmett Cullen llego a la gran boda de su hermano, Carlisle y Esme se llenaron de felicidad al volver a ver a su hijo, pero lo que realmente dio de que hablar fue que Rosalie Swan bajo del carruaje del brazo de Emmett, el impacto fue mas grande cuando vieron en el estado que llego, con un avanzado embarazo, todo el mundo impactado sin saber que pensar.

Bella corrió hacia su hermana, la cual le abrazo, Bella no pudo contenerse y lloro en sus brazos, -Tranquila hermosa, todo saldrá bien- dijo Emmett uniéndose al abrazo, tratando de darle ánimos a su nueva hermana, -No es cierto, el se casara- dijo Bella sollozando, mientras Edward la veía impactada, y Tanya con odio, era su día y otra era el centro de atención en su gran día. Edward se acerco a ella, -Rosalie, como es posible- pregunto impactado, todo el mundo atento ya que también querían saber lo que había pasado, -Todo a su tiempo- contesto Rose muy sonriente, Edward no dijo mas, aunque no comprendía lo que pasaba, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo, con mucha alegría de verlo después de cómo había terminado la ultima vez que se vieron.

Que día seria ese…

La vida estaba dándoles muchas sorpresas a la alta sociedad de Londres, pero aun faltaba la noticia que haría historia…

Si la novia que murió camino a su boda fue un gran noticia…

La que vendría seria aun mas grande…

Todo el mundo esperaba en el interior de la iglesia, menos Emmett Cullen, Rosalie y Bella, -Que hacemos aquí? Vamos a la casa- dijo Bella queriendo huir de ese lugar, -No querida, estamos esperando a alguien- dijo Rose tranquilamente, -A quien?- pregunto Bella, -Ya veras, te dije que todo saldría bien- dijo Rose, Bella la vio sin poder entender.

Edward quería que eso ya acabara y huir de ahí, pero parecía que la vida solo quería hacerla sufrir, -Antes de celebrar esta ceremonia, hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda- dijo el cardenal, Edward solo salir corriendo, no tenia la suerte para que alguien llegara a oponerse a la boda, pensó, -Yo me opongo!- gritaron, Edward volteo sorprendido, viendo a su salvador, Tanya volteo enojada y cuando lo miro, palideció, -Quien es usted?- pregunto Edward, -Soy Sir Antony Masen, y esa mujer que esta en el altar, es mi esposa- dijo el señor, todo el mundo murmuro, Bella y Edward estaban completamente sorprendidos…

Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado estos capitulo :D

Las quiero


	12. Capitulo 12: Eres mi destino

Cap 12. Eres mi destino

Narrador…

Edward quería que eso ya acabara y huir de ahí, pero parecía que la vida solo quería hacerla sufrir, -Antes de celebrar esta ceremonia, hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda- dijo el cardenal, Edward solo salir corriendo, no tenia la suerte para que alguien llegara a oponerse a la boda, pensó, -Yo me opongo!- gritaron, Edward volteo sorprendido, viendo a su salvador, Tanya volteo enojada y cuando lo miro, palideció, -Quien es usted?- pregunto Edward, -Soy Sir Anthony Masen, y esa mujer que esta en el altar, es mi esposa- dijo el señor, todo el mundo murmuro, Bella y Edward estaban completamente sorprendidos.

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sentía que estaba a un paso de la libertad, agarro del abrazo a Tanya casi la arrastro hasta donde estaba el señor, los padres de Tanya fueron tras de ellos.

Edward se paro frente sir Anthony, -Es verdad?- zarandeo a Tanya, ella lo mira asustada, aunque Edward no estaba enojado, nada de eso, estaba mas que feliz, Tanya agacho la cabeza, -Como que es esposo de mi niña! Usted miente!- grito la Misses de Denali, -Aquí tengo el certificado de nuestro matrimonio- dijo el sir dándoselo a Edward para que lo viera, -Es autentico- rectifico Edward, haciendo que palideciera la familia Denali, -Ella se caso conmigo en New York, la conocí en la escuela de señoritas de mi país, dijo que regresaría a mi lado, que solo venia avisar de nuestro matrimonio a su familia y regresaba, pero no lo hizo, desde hace un año la ando buscando, y gracias a miss Rosalie pude dar con mi esposa- dijo el señor, el cual era alto, de piel blanca, cabello negro abundante, a pesar de andar por los 40 años, era un hombre muy atractivo, -Quiero anular ese matrimonio señor cura, mi hija es una señorita!- alego el señor Denali, -No puede, Tanya es mi esposa y se ira conmigo, nuestro matrimonio ya esta consumado, no puede evitar que me la lleve- dijo el sir muy tranquilo, Misses Denali volteo a ver a su hija, la miro con enojo, y sin mas la abofeteo frente a todos, causando gran estruendo en la iglesia, -Has dejado en ridículo a tu familia, reniego que seas mi hija, no quiero volver a verte- dijo Misses Denali, y sin decir mas salió de la iglesia con la frente en alto, no permitiría que eso la afectara a ella, su familia y reputación, su esposo la siguió, todo el mundo vio como se alejaban los Denali de esa bochornosa escena.

Todo el mundo hablaba a espaldas de Edward, pero el no tenia oídos para esas personas, el no podía dejar de ver, a la joven que tenia ante el, que lo veía fijamente, Edward se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano, ella se sorprendió ante la reacción de el, Edward le sonrió y la guio hacia fuera de la iglesia. Todo el mundo observo la escena impresionados, como era que el joven Cullen hacia eso cuando lo habían dejado en el altar, pero a el eso no le importaba, ni lo que decía la gente, el solo sabia que lucharía por Isabella, a si se opusiera todo el mundo.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a la casa, para que puedan hablar- dijo Rose, señalándoles la carroza, Bella se limito asentir, al igual que Edward, tras ellos iban Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

En la casa Swan, el ambiente se sentí tenso, por un lado Bella estaba mas que feliz que Edward no se casara con Tanya, durante el viaje regreso a su casa, pudo recapacitar sobre el coraje que sentía por Edward, ya que el creyó en Tanya en vez de ella, pero se dio cuenta que los dos solo fueron victimas de dos malas personas, Tanya por un lado con la carta y Jacob con ese beso, que hizo crecer un mar de dudas.

Ella podía perdonar todo eso, porque lo amaba, pero Edward la podría perdonar por haberle ocultado lo de Rose?

Edward estaba feliz por ser libre, pero por otro lado, se sentí confundido, como era que Rosalie estaba con Emmett? Y ella embarazada? Porque Bella no se sorprendió cuando la vio? Que era lo que le ocultaban?

.

Esme y Alice estaban tranquilas, aunque Carlisle no podía ocultar su consternación ante lo sucedido.

Todos se veían tensamente, nadie se animaba hablar, Rose se paro, todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre ella, Emmett se paro junto a ella y la abrazo por los hombros, -Bien se que les sorprende verme, pero antes que nada queremos pedir que nos perdonen, lo hicimos porque nos amábamos y la verdad, no yo me imaginaba con nadie mas que Emmett- dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante, Edward, tomo entre sus manos la de Bella, cosa que no paso desapercibida ante los demás.

-Rose y yo planeamos fingir su muerte para poder estar juntos, padre, tu le impusiste un matrimonio a Edward, condenándonos a los cuatro- Edward y Bella comprendían lo el decía, Carlisle agacho la cabeza, -Lo planeamos así porque era la única manera, se que los hicimos sufrir, pero después de un tiempo les avisamos a Esme y Bella para aliviar la tensión, y hacer saber que estábamos bien- dijo Rose, Edward volteo a ver a su madre y a Bella, esta se sintió apenada y agacho la mirada, -No se enojen con ella, les avisamos apenas hace unos meses- dijo Rose tratando de salvar a Esme y Bella de la furia de Edward, el cual se sentía molesto, pero no enojado, porque todo pasaba por algo, Rose y Tanya no era su destino, eso le había quedado claro ese día, siempre al final del camino que el había tomado, siempre estaba Bella.

Todas la miradas estaban fijas en Edward, esperando que el dijera algo, después de tranquilizarse, se levanto, se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo, -Me da mucho gusto saber que ustedes son mas que felices- dijo Edward, causando sonrisas ante los presentes, -Gracias hermano- dijo Emmett, regresándole el abrazo, -Y bien, cuando les organizare su boda, tengo tanto que planear- dijo Alice emocionada, causando risas nerviosas, -Este… es que ya nos casamos- dijo Rose mostrando su brillante anillo, Esme se paro casi corriendo y los abrazo, -Que felicidad, y aparte seré abuela!- dijo Esme con emoción, -Y que diremos ante la sociedad, debemos apartar lo que murmuren a nuestro alrededor- dijo Alice, Carlisle se paro, -No diremos nada, no tenemos que andarnos justificando ante la gente, tal vez lo aprendí a la mala, casi perdiendo a mis dos hijos, pero solo nos debemos importar nosotros, somos una familia, y las familias se cuidan, así que eso haremos- dijo Carlisle, y después de mucho tiempo sus hijos lo vieron con orgullo ante sus sabias palabras.

-Y bueno, que pasa con ustedes?- pregunto Rose viendo a Bella y Edward, ella agacho la cabeza sin saber que contestar, Edward se limito a mirarla, -Emmett y yo no nos pasamos como locos buscando a Sir Anthony, como para que me salgan con una tontería- dijo Rosalie seriamente, -Como sabias de Sir Anthony?- pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad, Rose suspiro, -Tanya me lo conto cuando regreso del internado, ella no pensaba verlo mas, pero al enterarme de la boda de Ella con Edward, decidí buscarlos para que evitara este desastre- dijo Rose orgullosa de ella misma, Bella alzo la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no dijo nada, solo salió corriendo hacia el jardín, -Pfff, que mi hermana! Voy hablar con ella- dijo Rose sobándose su abultado vientre, Edward la paro con la mano, -No, yo hablare con ella- dijo Edward saliendo de la sala, dejando a todos los presentes con la interrogante de que pasaría con ellos.

Edward encontró a Bella llorando sobre una banca, se sentó a su lado, ella levanto la cabeza para verlo, sin poder evitarlo, sollozo, Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Bella se acomodo en su pecho, y lloro inconsolable en brazos de Edward, -Porque lloras?- le pregunto el con ternura, ella tardo en formular lo que diría, tenia miedo por su futuro, que en su futuro no estuviera el, que el la rechazara después de todo lo que ha pasado, que el se de cuenta que ella no es digna de ser su esposa.

-De felicidad por ver a mi hermana- dijo, he hizo una pausa, ya que salió un gemido de dolor que no pudo reprimir, -Y porque no se que pase con nosotros, tengo miedo a mi futuro, a que ya no me quieras en tu vida, no ser lo suficiente buena para ti- dijo Bella, dejando salir sus mas profundo miedos, Edward tomo su mentón de Bella entre sus dedos, para poder verla a los ojos, -Bella, también tengo miedo, pero se que tu eres mi destino, hoy en la tarde te propuse que escapáramos, me dijiste que no, y aunque me sentí perdido después de nuestra platica, míranos ahora, como es que estamos, frente a frente, con dos opciones, arriesgarnos a ser felices y dejar morir esto- hizo un pausa, paso sus manos por las mejillas de Bella, -Y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a lo que siento por ti, Te Amo Isabella, eres todo para mi, no sabes lo aliviado que me sentí al saber que no me tendría que casar con Tanya, que la vida me había dado la oportunidad de escoger nuevamente- se acerco a Bella, sus labios solo estaban a escasos centímetros de separación, -Y te escojo a ti, esperando que tu me escojas a mi… Dices no se digna para mi, soy yo el que se pregunta si soy demasiado bueno para ti, no olvidemos que yo he sido el que se a quedado dos veces en el altar, quedando mal ante la gente, crees tu poder aceptarme sabiendo que estoy salado, como mucha gente dice?- pregunto viendo fijamente a Bella, ella sintió como vibro su corazón ante esas palabras, solo era cuestión de concretar lo que los dos querían, -Siempre quiero estar contigo- dijo Bella, sellando ese pacto de amor con un beso, no había necesidad de decir nada mas, el destino había hablado, dos corazones se fundieron en uno esa noche, rompiendo cadenas de prejuicios, problemas y rivalidades, liberando sus almas, para ser una sola para siempre…


	13. Capitulo 13: La Tercera Es La Vencida

Cap 13. La tercera es la vencida!

Pov Bella

Todos me miraban esperando una respuesta, acaso era yo la que tenia que decidir que iba a pasar entre Edward y yo, pude mas y salí corriendo de la sala, quería pensar, quería estar sola, sabia que el ya no me escogería a mi, por a verle ocultado lo de Rose, y como no enojarse, si hasta yo me moleste cuando me entere de que Rose habia escapado con Emmett y no me había avisado se sus planes.

Lloraba en un de las bancas del jardín, sintiéndome tan desdichada por mi suerte, cuando escuche pasos a mi espalda, sentí como se sentaron a mi lado, levente la cabeza y era Edward que me miraba con ternura en sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba, que podían hacer que mi corazón se detuviera al igual que su sonrisa, el se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me tomo por sorpresa, pero no me inmute, realmente quería estar ahí, quería que el me abrazara, quería pensar por un momento que todo estaría bien entre nosotros.

No pude evitar llorar en el, esto era mas fuerte y grande que yo, me sentía tan triste, -Porque lloras?- pregunto el en voz baja, suspire varias veces, como le diría que tenia miedo que me dejara, que no quisiera estar conmigo, ser poca cosa para el, como?

-De felicidad por ver a mi hermana…Y porque no se que pase con nosotros, tengo miedo a mi futuro, a que ya no me quieras en tu vida, no ser lo suficiente buena para ti- dije, expresando mis miedos y preocupaciones, el tomo mi mentón entre sus manos y levanto mi rostro dejándolo a centímetros del de el, -Bella, también tengo miedo, pero se que tu eres mi destino, hoy en la tarde te propuse que escapáramos, me dijiste que no, y aunque me sentí perdido después de nuestra platica, míranos ahora, como es que estamos, frente a frente, con dos opciones, arriesgarnos a ser felices y dejar morir esto- hizo un pausa, paso sus manos por mis mejillas, ya que las lagrimas no dejaban de correr, -Y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a lo que siento por ti, Te Amo Isabella, eres todo para mi, no sabes lo aliviado que me sentí al saber que no me tendría que casar con Tanya, que la vida me había dado la oportunidad de escoger nuevamente- se acerco a mi, sentí su aliento en mi cara, nuestros labios se rosaban, me sentía mareada, -Y te escojo a ti, esperando que tu me escojas a mi… Dices no eres digna para mi, soy yo el que se pregunta si soy demasiado bueno para ti, no olvidemos que yo he sido el que se a quedado dos veces en el altar, quedando mal ante la gente, crees tu poder aceptarme sabiendo que estoy salado, como mucha gente dice?- pregunto viéndome fijamente, sentí como si estuviera en un sueño ante esas palabras, pero era mi realidad, realmente el estaba ante mi, pidiéndome que lo acepte, -Siempre quiero estar contigo- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque a el tomando valor y lo bese, con todo el amor que sentía por el, con tantos deseos y anhelos de poder realmente estar con el, con esto habíamos aceptado dejar prejuicios, problemas atrás, y afrontarlo juntos, por que desde ese día, siempre seria así…

-Siii!- escuche que gritaron, no separamos y nos dimos cuenta que nos observaban por la ventana, no pude evitar sentirme ruborizada, Edward solo sonrió negando con la cabeza ante la reacción de Alice.

En cuestión de segundos ya no estábamos solos, toda la familia nos veía con felicidad, -Ósea que se van a casar!? Yo tengo que organizar esta boda- dijo Alice, mire a Edward, -Ammm no hemos hablado nada de boda- dije corrigiendo a Alice, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se convirtió en una mueca.

En eso Edward tomo mi mano, voltee a verlo y ya lo tenia hincado, ante mi, mi corazón vibro, sentí rubor en mis mejillas, el me veía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, -Isabella Swan, se que esto es inesperado, pero ya no puedo esperar mas, eres lo que siempre quise, y siempre querré- saco una cajita de su saco y la abrió ante mi, -Este anillo era de la Abuela Cullen, y ahora con el y la bendición de mi familia, quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, aceptas?- pidió, voltee a ver a los presentes que me contemplaban esperando mi respuesta, vi a mi hermana, y me animo con la miraba, regresa la miraba a Edward, esto era lo que quise desde que lo conocí, y por sin se estaba cumpliendo, -Si quiero, quiero ser tu esposa- dije, y lo abrace por el cuello, el también me regreso el abrazo, nos separamos y el me beso, en eso alguien se aclaro la garganta, quien mas iba a ser, Emmett se sobaba las costillas, de seguro Rose le metió un codazo, reí ante la cara de mi cuñado, Edward volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas, y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo índice, haciendo oficial nuestro matrimonio…

Dos Meses Después…

Todo el mundo se había sorprendido nuevamente ante las noticias de la familia Cullen, Edward dos días después de su plantón en el altar, anuncio nuestro compromiso, Emmett camina por la calles con mi hermana luciendo su embarazo, nos empezaban a tachar de raros. Todos apostaban que Edward no se casaba de nuevo, cuando salió la noticia de nuestro compromiso el encabezado del periódico decía "La Tercera Es La Vencida?", esperaba que si.

Hoy era el día de la boda, habíamos pasado las últimas 6 horas alistándonos.

Mientras todos los demás se arreglaban, yo sólo me ponía más y más nerviosa. ¿Qué si a él no le gustaba mi vestido? ¿Si no me veía linda, como lo aseguro Alice? ¿Qué si decidía que realmente no quería casarse conmigo después de todo?

Respira profundo, adentro y afuera. OH grandioso, ahora estoy hablando sola.

Estaba más nerviosa por lo que pasaría en la noche que por nada más. Es decir, aún era virgen ¿Qué tal que no fuera buena? ¿Qué tal si el creía que era rara? No, ni pensarlo, alto, eso no debería preocuparme! Por dios! Estaría desnuda ante el!

Respira profundo, de nuevo. Necesitaba superar mi nerviosismo.

No podía creer que todo esto había empezado aquel desafortunado día en la casa de Tanya, cuando mi hermana regreso de su viaje. Ahora me estaba casando con el amor de mi vida y ex prometido de mi hermana, Edward Cullen, el más apuesto hombre sobre este planeta, aun no entendía que veía en mi…

Mis ojos observaron el cuarto rápidamente, disfrutando de la imagen de mis hermana, suegra y amiga-cuñada, que se alistaban mientras yo me consumía en los nervios y miedos, y si caía en la entrada, o camino al altar, que pena, me daba eso!

Rosalie, bellísima pero franca, dulce, amorosa, siempre a mi lado. Alice, linda y llena de energía, la planeadora de la boda y mi incorregible cuñada divertida, seria mi dama de honor. Esme, cuidadosa y sumamente compasiva suegra, que siempre nos apoyo.

Finalmente el momento de ponerme el vestido llegó, la obra de arte que habíamos comprado días atrás y habíamos luchado tanto para mantener escondida. No es por sonar engreída, pero se veía asombroso en mí.

-Bueno Alice, ¿A dónde iremos en nuestra luna de miel?- Pregunté, ya que Edward no me había querido decir nada sobre a donde iríamos, y al parecer todos tenían prohibido hablar de ello, Alice no sólo había planeado la boda sino que también le había pedido que planeara la luna de miel o que ayudara a Edward a planearla.

-Primero volarán hasta Italia, luego Alemania, seguido por España y después de eso Inglaterra, entonces, terminarán en Francia- dijo como si solamente me fuera un fin de semana, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, -Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?- Aún ni sabía cuanto iba a costar.

"Un poco más de cinco semanas". Ella sonrió mientras empezó a trabajar en mi cabello.

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo mientras el silencio llenaba el cuarto. Sintiendo mi incomodidad, Esme puso su maternal mano en mi hombro. Yo suspiré.

-No estés nerviosa, Edward te ama- dijo Esme, me tranquilice un poco, aunque eso no era lo que me había asustado, como era que me iría tanto tiempo de luna de miel? Cuanto costaría eso?, -Deberías haber visto cuan solo y gruñón era antes que llegaras, confía en mí, tu hiciste una gran diferencia en su vida- dijo Esme riendo, oír esto me hizo sonreír. Durante el tiempo que hablamos, Edward siempre me contaba cuan aburrida era su vida antes de mi, al igual que la mía…

Nos quedaba una hora. La única cosa que faltaba era mi maquillaje, pero cuando Alice vio el reloj se asustó, a lo cual yo no veía razón, todas estaban listas e incluso maquilladas. Yo era la única que aún no había terminado.

Como el tiempo se fue acercando me fui poniendo más nerviosa hasta que sentía como si me fuera a enfermar, lo cual sabía era imposible. En realidad, pasé los últimos diez minutos mirando fijamente al reloj mientras Alice trataba de dejar mi maquillaje completamente perfecto, un reto imposible.

De nuevo, no podía creer que Edward fuera a casarse conmigo!

Finalmente después de lo que parecían miles de años- realmente milisegundos- , estábamos parados en la puerta de la catedral, yo respectivamente escondida de la vista. Carlisle estaba esperando para llevarme.

Honestamente, hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, finalmente la música comenzó y vi como Rose y Esme me daban un saludo y se dirigían al altar.

Luego Alice, mi dama de honor, me dio un pequeño abrazo, con cuidado de no arruinar mi cabello, y desfiló hacia el interior.

Me giré hacia Carlisle, estaba lista para convertirme en la Señora Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los grandiosos ojos de Edward mientras él esperaba por mi en el altar. Ni siquiera noté su ropa, mis ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro.

Y di un paso adelante, caminando hacia mi futuro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis Twilighter! Esto ya casi se acaba! Un capitulo mas! Y prepárense para el epilogo! Quiero agradecerles, por seguirme, darme sus comentarios que aprecio tanto, créanme que gracias a ellos sigo escribiendo…

Las Quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen


	14. Cap 14 La Boda

Cap 14. La Boda

Pov Bella

Como el tiempo se fue acercando me fui poniendo más nerviosa hasta que sentía como si me fuera a enfermar, lo cual sabía era imposible. En realidad, pasé los últimos diez minutos mirando fijamente al reloj mientras Alice trataba de dejar mi maquillaje completamente perfecto, un reto imposible.

De nuevo, no podía creer que Edward fuera a casarse conmigo!

Finalmente después de lo que parecían miles de años, realmente milisegundos, estábamos parados en la puerta de la catedral, yo respectivamente escondida de la vista. Carlisle estaba esperando para llevarme.

Honestamente, hoy era el mejor día de mi vida, finalmente la música comenzó y vi como Rose y Esme me daban un saludo y se dirigían al altar.

Luego Alice, mi dama de honor, me dio un pequeño abrazo, con cuidado de no arruinar mi cabello, y desfiló hacia el interior.

Me giré hacia Carlisle, estaba lista para convertirme en la Señora Cullen.

Abrí la puerta y mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los grandiosos ojos de Edward mientras él esperaba por mi en el altar. Ni siquiera noté su ropa, mis ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro.

Y di un paso adelante, caminando hacia mi futuro, me dirigí hacia el altar donde Edward me esperaba, sereno y a la vez con una ansia inmensa en sus ojos, sabia lo que el tanto estaba esperando, y al igual que yo estaba ansioso por que esta ceremonia terminase, después de todo lo que vivimos por fin seriamos, marido y mujer. Carlisle me cogió del brazo y se encamino conmigo hacia el altar. Mientras caminaba sentía como mis entrañas se encogían de los nervios, toda la gente murmuraba, y eso no ayudaba a mi estado, acaso la gente no se cansaba de hablar de la vida de otros, seguramente solo estaban aquí, para ver si a Edward no se le echaba a perder la boda de nuevo. Aunque eso a mi no me importaba, estaba apunto de unir mi vida al hombre que le entregue mi corazón hace un año, y al cual no podría dejar de amar por nada del mundo.

Carlisle beso mi mejilla y coloco mi mano en la de Edward, -Cuídala hijo- dijo Carlisle, -Con mi vida- contesto Edward, subimos en escalón quedando de frente con el padre.

-Hijos míos, hoy estamos en este glorioso día, para celebrar la unión de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan- hizo una pausa, Edward y yo nos miramos, no podía dejar se sonreír ante la felicidad que sentía, -Después de problemas y adversidades el amor venció, antes de celebrar esta honorable ceremonia, hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda?- pregunto el padre viendo a la audiencia, pasaron unos dos minutos y nadie hablo, -Bien continuemos, Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre, el me miro, y sonrió, -Si acepto- dijo Edward colocando la argolla en mi dedo, -Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- cuestiono ahora a mi el padre, -Si, acepto- conteste, agarre el anillo del cojín y lo coloque en el dedo de Edward.

-Por el poder que se me concedió los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios unió este día, el hombre ni nada separe, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura, Edward tomo mi rostro entre su manos y me beso, lo abrace del cuello, aun no me la creía, por fin era esposa de Edward, después de todo lo que pasamos, por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre, terminamos el beso, -Te Amo- dije, -Y yo a ti- y nos volvimos a besar.

Por fin la ceremonia había llegado a su fin, Alice estaba echando arroz por todas partes, como es costumbre en todas las bodas, fuimos a la recepción, la cual fue hermosa, Alice no había escatimado en gastas, todo era mas que perfecto.

Edward me encaminó hacia la pista de baile, tomó mi mano poniéndola sobre su hombro y luego puso la suya en mi cintura, estaba muy nerviosa y ya no podía más, Edward bailaba delicadamente a comparación mía y contaba los pasos para que yo no me perdiera: un dos tres, un dos tres, Edward me miro con una ceja levantada, -No se bailar- admití agachando la cabeza, me tomo de la cintura, y me subió sobre sus pies, lo mire incrédula, -Ves, ahora bailas- dijo moviéndose el, le sonreí, -Eres maravilloso-, -Ya lo sabia- dijo sonriendo, negué con la cabeza, -Acaso no lo soy?- pregunto con dolor fingido, -Claro que lo eres- dije acercándome para besarlo, -Te amo Isabella Cullen- dijo Edward, no pude evitar ruborizarme ante mi nuevo apellido, -También Te Amo- conteste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se capitulo corto… pero en el epilogo se los recompensare, verán que valdrá la pena!

Gracias por leerme, espero sigan apoyando mi escritura…

Las Quiero 3


End file.
